


The Sanditon Sisters

by Hansie234



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansie234/pseuds/Hansie234
Summary: This is the love story of Alison Heywood and James Stringer.A tale for anyone who wants the talented, kind hearted would be architect to have the HEA he so richly deserves!There’s romance, adventure & intrigue - infused with my own love of nature & art.  Many of the original characters make an appearance plus a few new ones.  And, of course, no Sanditon tale is complete without a bit of Sidlotte!It has been written to tie in with the wonderful "Return to Sanditon" by Angie_loves_Sanditon.The story begins at the wedding of Charlotte and Sidney.Thanks for reading and for any comments.#hotstringer#sanditonsisters
Relationships: Alison Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. The Wedding of Charlotte and Sidney

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the most dedicated Sanditon Sisterhood and to writer, Angie Stenning. With love and appreciation. X

“Have you heard the old saying, dearest Alison, that going to one wedding brings on another?" teased Lady Susan mischievously as she and her companion followed the bride and groom out into the sunshine.

“Sanditon is surely the best place to treat ailments of any kind!” deflected Alison, laughing in return.

Whilst Lady Susan paused to speak to Mr and Mrs Heywood, Alison took the opportunity to escape to a quiet spot under an old yew tree where she could observe from an advantageous distance.

Her sister Charlotte, more beautiful than ever, could barely keep her attention from her joyfully happy new husband. What a change in countenance there was in Sidney, thought Alison, from the strained and exhausted look of the last few weeks in London to this radiant man she now saw.

She was indescribably relieved and happy to see her sister reunited with the man she loved. Such a pleasing end to their London adventure! Alison had no doubt that Charlotte had a very happy future ahead. Her new family and, indeed, the whole town of Sanditon welcomed her back with open arms. She belonged here now, with Sidney and the couple had a tangible aura of rejuvenated spirits and fresh purpose.

Alison turned from the gathering to take a short stroll through the churchyard to the lowest boundary wall affording her an inspiring view over fields close to harvesting and the rooftops of the Sanditon development, now fully under reconstruction, and beyond to the iridescent blue sea.

Where would she find her own place of purpose and belonging, she wondered. There was no man here nor back home in Willingden to inspire or endear themselves to her and, even were she to find such a person, what would be the chance of them loving her in return?

Even to her dear Charlotte, she was little more than a vague outline of a person - sweet, amiable and obliging, Alison Heywood. Their father perhaps had a better sense of her, being as they were, so similar in temperament. But who else would take the trouble to look more closely and find her out? It was one thing to be a rather peculiar daydreamer of a girl in the bosom of one's family, but out in the world, what hope was there for her?

These thoughts drew her mind to the conspicuously absent, kind, lively and intelligent face of her new acquaintance, Mr James Stringer. The hurriedly arranged wedding date and his own commitments in London were no doubt the reasons for his absence. Yet she was sensitive enough to have noticed that flash of pain in his eyes on the evening of their first meeting at the Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens. He had been happy to meet her and Charlotte, happier still on realising Alison shared, if not exceeded, her sister's passion for architecture and, in general, for the arts. Yet, despite the lively conversation that ensued and their mutual delight in finding a rare kindred spirit, she could not fail to see how his expression darkened with the sudden appearance of Sidney.

From that moment, his sunny warmth and lively enthusiasm seemed to fade. She had tried and succeeded to bring him back to good humour and more pleasant thoughts. Indeed, their enjoyment of each other's company for the remainder of their brief time together had been such that, despite the possible impropriety, they had promised to correspond once Alison was settled at home again.

As she contemplated the expansive view before her juxtaposed most unfavourably with the imminent return to Willingden, her father strode towards her, uncharacteristically excitable.

"Alison sweetheart, there you are! You're looking a little cast down my dear, I hope you're not sickening for something? What a few weeks you and your sister have had. And who would have predicted such a turn of events? If only you and your brothers and sisters could form easier attachments from now on, with less puzzles and conundrums, your old father may live well into his dotage. Now, my wise little owl, I have news that might cheer you. Your great friend, Lady Susan has requested that, instead of returning to Willingden, you go with her to London as her companion. It seems her enthusiasm for the Heywood family knows no bounds. Your Mama and I feel that your aptitude and passion for the arts would be best nurtured if we broaden your horizons. What say you?"

A startlingly smile spread across Alison's face as she grasped her father's hands.

"Yes Papa! Oh thank you, thank you!"


	2. The Offices of Wyatt, Soane and Partners, Richmond, London

James Stringer sat at his draughtsman’s table studiously adding some fine details to the front elevation of his employer’s latest project. The work gave him a sense of pride he had rarely known in his previous life at Sanditon. He sat back for a moment, casting an eye at the nearby clock. For the past few hours he had thankfully been distracted from the knowledge of this day’s event which, by now, must have reached a conclusion. Not for the first time, he was relieved that his new employment had given him a reason to refuse the invitation without causing offence.

For a time, Charlotte Heywood, now Mrs Sidney Parker, had given him a sense that his life need not be spent in loneliness, adrift between two worlds, not content to be part of one yet lacking the means and position to be part of the other. As a person who lived free of the stifling rigidity of society, Charlotte had bridged the gap between those worlds and, in doing so, inspired him to reach out and grasp his dream of pursuing a career in architecture, despite his humble beginnings as a stonemason’s son.

Regardless of the loss he now felt, for his Miss Heywood, for her radiant presence and for the idea that perhaps she was the soulmate he longed for, he would be forever grateful for her influence on the course his life had now taken.

He swallowed down the emotion that was never far from the surface these last few months since the loss of his beloved father and his disappointed romantic hopes.

“Hide from the world but never from yourself.”

These words came to him in that moment and the face of the speaker, intently studying him with large soulful dark eyes.

Alison Heywood at the Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens.

He fondly remembered her eager expressive manner and, seemingly unlimited conversation on a wide variety of arts subjects. She had much in common with her sister, both being heavily influenced by their dear Papa whom Alison mentioned frequently in their time together. James had noticed in Alison, an unusually perceptive eye which, at times, gave her a peculiar almost otherworldly presence. Perhaps due to the unsettling affect such gifts tend to have on others, she kept it well hidden behind that familiar affable Heywood manner.

He had been so charmed by his earnest young friend that he had agreed to write to her with all his London news and include an example drawing for her journal. Perhaps in his first letter, he could ask her if there had been time after the wedding to call on Fred, now happily housed at the Stringer residence with Hercules there to keep him out of trouble, or to visit the development. Perhaps she may have noticed some of the design features he had convinced Mr Tom Parker to include. It was such a pleasure to see one’s ideas take shape.

Smiling to himself, he turned his attention back to his work.


	3. The Journey from Sanditon to London

The day following the wedding, after a pleasant breakfast with Lady Denham and the Babington’s, Lady Susan and Alison took the short carriage ride to town and pulled up outside the Crown Hotel where the Parker coach was also waiting.

“I suspect the Parkers may be running a little late this morning,” Lady Susan commented with a knowing smile, “Alison, my dear, are there any errands you wish to run before we depart?”

“As it happens, I did promise Mr Stringer to call on a friend if there was an opportunity.”

A quick query to the Parker coachman ascertained the location of Mr Stringer’s house and Alison knocked lightly on the door.

There followed a quick bark and shout of “Hercules! Quiet boy!”

A bleary looking figure answered the door looking somewhat embarrassed to see the young lady before him, “Good morning, Miss aaah?”

“Miss Heywood, sir, a friend of Mr Stringer. And you must be Fred Robinson. He suggested I call on you if I ever had the chance so … well, here I am!”

“ANOTHER Miss Heywood eh! Well I never. Didn’t think there could be two of you. I expect my friend was pleased to make YOUR acquaintance! Please come in for a moment, Miss. You can talk to Hercules whilst I make some tea.”

Fred ushered Alison to the chair by the fire where Hercules sat wagging his tail. As Alison sat down, James Stringer’s beloved dog put his head in her lap expectantly and she obligingly scratched behind his ears.

“So how fairs my friend in London then, Miss?”

Alison considered the question for a moment, “Full of enthusiasm, although a little lonely, I feel.”

The tone of her voice made Fred turn his head, ”You know he had a soft spot for your sister, I suppose. Teased him something rotten I did, it being such a ridiculous notion, but I do believe he was in earnest.”

“Yes, I had thought as much from her letters and on our meeting him in London,” Alison said quietly with a sad smile.

“Always been a lonely fella, James, ever since we were boys. Lost his Ma when he were only seven. Lovely lady she was, ever so pretty and kind. Old Stringer and he never did quite get over it. There he was with no brothers or sisters for company and always a bit of an odd one out. Too much into his books and drawing for the other lads. He always talked of finding his soulmate. We all used to laugh at him, of course. I think Miss Charlotte … excuse me, Mrs Sidney Parker was the first person he thought might have been her.”

He looked thoughtfully at Alison for a moment, “She won’t be the last though, I should think. Big hearted man like James Stringer shouldn’t go through life on his own. T’would be a waste.”

Fred handed her the cup of tea and smiled at her sudden shift in mood.

***

A little later after saying farewell to her two new friends, Alison arrived back to find Mrs Sidney Parker sat next to Lady Susan in her coach deep in conversation. Upon seeing Alison, she stopped talking instantly and blushed a deep crimson.

“Whatever is the matter, Charlotte?”

“Never you mind, owl eyes! We’ll be off in a moment, Sidney only wished to collect a parcel from town.”

When Sidney arrived back, the two coaches set off. Mr and Mrs Parker would be staying at the Parker residence in London only a short time, to collect Charlotte and Sidney’s belongings and take care of a few business matters. Alison would be glad of the chance to bid her sister a proper farewell after the flurry of the last few days.

As the coaches pulled out of Sanditon on the first leg of their journey, Lady Susan told Alison about the progress being made in investment for the Sanditon venture. In particular, the core group making up Lady Susan’s trusted inner circle, named mysteriously, the Sanditon Sisters. These ladies, much like Susan herself, were independent and quietly influential women of means with a keen interest in the arts and a shrewd eye for business. Some had grown weary and suspicious of London society’s persistent flatterers and followers. Longing for escape, they had gone searching for a place of refuge and rejuvenating diversion and found Sanditon. All had now invested a portion of their wealth in Sanditon, willing to take the gamble based on their faith in Lady Susan and her vision of the new resort town.

Indeed, Lady Susan could present a perfect and panoramic picture to any potential investors without deviating from reality. Farther removed than Brighton, with dramatic cliffs, coves and the most delightful expanse of sand on the whole English coastline. Sanditon was the perfect escape for any weary traveller.

Lady Susan and the Sisters would be much taken up with the investment and promotions wing of the Sanditon Development Company from now on, a challenge she greatly relished having grown bored of late with the trivialities of London society. The SDC, as it was called in brief, would be headed up by the new Mr and Mrs Parker, who would be taking the reigns from Mr Tom Parker, leaving him free to concentrate on the design elements and to spend more time with his family. Everyone involved had breathed a silent sigh of relief when this news was announced, most especially the much beleaguered workforce who still smarted from the horrific devastation of the fire and the loss of their beloved chief stonemason, Old Mr Stringer.

“I shall introduce you to the Sisterhood when we are in town, Alison. Such a delightful and eccentric group of ladies you never shall meet and one or two of them prodigiously talented in the arts. I’m sure you will feel inspired in your own work, my dear.”


	4. Somerset House, Lady Susan’s London Residence

Several days later, Alison sat in the room she and Charlotte had shared during their last visit watching her sister as she sorted through and repacked her belongings. She examined each gown, putting many of the more girlish ones aside for Alison.

There had been the most dreadful scene downstairs earlier involving the villainous, Mrs Eliza Campion. Alison had watched as she left, crossing the street to her waiting carriage visibly agitated and somehow diminished in the way she carried herself. Alison studied the lady’s face as the carriage drove her away. The expression brought a chill to her heart.

All was now well, so it seemed.

“I feel like a great weight has been lifted, Alison. Mrs Campion will retreat to her country estate and Lady Susan will work her charm on London Society. There need be no repercussions for Sanditon or the Parker Family. You will see, in a short time it will all be quite forgotten.”

Charlotte sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Alison, “Everything is all change and we shall be parting company once more, dear sister. I must confess to feeling a little trepidatious for we have ever been the greatest confidantes. How shall we manage without one another?”

Alison took her hands, “I have every confidence that Sidney will prove a most doting husband but I will always be glad to help you in any way I can, albeit from a distance. You know that. As for me, as long as I avoid excessive gambling and abduction, I should think I will stay out of trouble.”

The sisters laughed and returned once more to the task of packing a married lady’s wardrobe.

***

Over the next few days, whilst the newlyweds enjoyed some time alone at the Parker residence, Lady Susan was much taken up in a veritable social whirlwind of dinners and dances, soirees and strolls, weaving her various stories into the fabric of London gossip. The triumphant marriage of the lovers; the grieving widow’s descent into madness; the drama of the fire and now the accelerated pace of development as Sanditon arose, phoenix-like, from the ashes. Alison followed in her wake in awe of her friend’s audacity and not in the least surprised by her success.

On the last evening before Charlotte and Sidney’s departure, Lady Susan held an intimate dinner party in celebration of the marriage with some of the key figures of London society in attendance. Sidney and Charlotte were at their charming best and the guests were caught up in their romantic tale. All pronounced the evening to be a resounding success.

The last guests to leave, The Parkers said their farewells in the entrance hall of Somerset House.

Charlotte and her sister were locked in a fond and tearful embrace. “Be of good cheer Alison, for it shan’t be long before you too shall find your path in life. Lady Susan shall be YOUR guardian angel now.”

Lady Susan smiled reassuringly at them both, “I shall indeed, Charlotte my dear. We embark on an artistic adventure, starting tomorrow!”

Charlotte released her sister and turning to Lady Susan, said, “Thank you, dear friend, for all your kindnesses and efforts in securing our happiness. I shall not forget it.”

Finally, Sidney stepped forward to his new sister and passed her the large and heavy parcel he had collected before they left Sanditon, “For your own adventure, Miss Heywood,” he said with a grin.

“Thank you, Sidney!” cried a delighted Alison.

Sidney and Charlotte said their final goodbyes and departed.

***

Alison and Lady Susan sat in the drawing room before retiring for the night.

“Susan. Are you so very sure we have seen the last of Eliza Campion? I saw her face as the carriage drove her away. Her expression showed many things but not resignation and acceptance. If she cannot have Sidney for herself, will she not seek another way to his heart, even if all she can do is disrupt & disturb their lives? I fear she will not rest until either she or they are broken.”

Susan laughed heartily at Alison’s words, “Dear girl, you’ve spent too long at your father’s books. Did we not tell you? All is settled. She shan’t be intruding on your sister’s happiness again.”

“Now. Let’s take a look at Sidney gift.”

Alison remained unconvinced but was willing to defer to more experienced minds than her own, at least on this matter. She turned her attention to the box on the table before her.

“What could it be?” she mused as she tore off the layers of paper and wadding. Inside was a beautiful walnut watercolour set with an elaborate folding easel and stool.

“Perfect for a young artist stepping out into the world!” smiled Lady Susan.


	5. The Seasons Turn in London

Following Charlotte and Sidney’s departure, Lady Susan was true to her word and the very next day she and Alison embarked on her artistic journey of discovery with drawing outings, gallery visits and introductions to some of London’s most talented painters and sculptors. Lady Susan was much gratified by the gradual change she saw in her young friend as her childish gaucheness fell away to reveal a most lively and intelligent young woman of deep insight and passionate feelings.

Autumn gave way to Winter, and Winter to Spring.

With the warmer weather came the delightful news from Sanditon that Charlotte was with child. Alison too had spent her first Christmas away from the Heywood family. She missed them all dreadfully, most especially her father and, of course, Charlotte. It felt wrong to be so far apart from her elder sister at this important time in her life. However, she also delighted in life at Somerset House. There were fresh new experiences every day, the varied company of Lady Worcester’s vast acquaintance and, naturally, the experience and wise guidance of Susan herself.

As the weather warmed and trees came into leaf, the ladies ventured increasingly outside for drawing al fresco. During this time, Alison became a firm favourite with two of the Sanditon Sisters, the inseparable Miss Cecily and Mrs Tilly.

Mrs Matilda “Tilly” Wainwright, resident of Bath and an excellent figurative painter, was the widow of a navy admiral who had accumulated a modest fortune before his untimely death at sea some years past. A well travelled woman in her mid thirties, she was devoted to her husband’s memory yet rarely cast down by it, due in large part to her close friendship with Miss Cecily whom she stayed with on her frequent visits to London.

Miss Cecilia Gainsborough, aged 27, was the determinedly single daughter of a wealthy London banking family who were prodigiously proud and indulgent of their daughter abilities as a landscape painter. She famously travelled the countryside with her pallet and pencils, selling work in London for a small fortune. Exuberant by nature, she was an inappropriately outspoken admirer of the male form and Mrs Wainwright’s greatest fan.

The two friends made for the most amusing and well informed companions. They had taken an instant shine to Alison and were enthusiastically teaching her various techniques in observational drawing and watercolour painting.

On this day, remarkably hot for Spring, Lady Susan, Alison, Cecily and Tilly were at Kew for the afternoon. Alison had been especially interested in seeing the Chinese Pagoda following receipt of her last letter from Mr Stringer. He had included a most delightful sketch of a pagoda, one sadly which had not yet come into being, although he had mentioned this one at Kew as a source of inspiration.

Lady Susan had arranged for afternoon tea on the lawn outside the pagoda so Alison could paint at her leisure. The ladies sat in the delightful shade of a beautiful old oak with Alison caught up in her painting and occasionally looking up to join the conversation.

“Miss Alison Heywood at Kew Gardens. It’s as though you read my mind!”

Those few words, spoken close behind her, brought a sudden tension to her shoulders and knot in her stomach. In that instant, all her senses rushed to the source of that voice. This moment, was the one she had secretly been longing for all these months.

Miss Cecily cast an appreciative eye over the new arrival, “And who might you be, young man? Good gracious, Tilly, it’s as if a marble statue of Adonis had come to life and strolled out of a glasshouse to join us for tea!”

Lady Susan appraised the figure in question, “Well now, if it isn’t Mr James Stringer, champion rower and new employee of Wyatt, Soane & Partners. What brings you out on a Saturday?”

“Lady Worcester, a pleasure to see you again. My firm are generous enough to give me Saturday afternoons off work to allow me to carry out a little architectural sightseeing. The Pagoda at Kew came to mind today.”

“To ours too”, replied Susan with a knowing smile to her young companion.

Alison finally turned and locked eyes with Mr Stringer, they both blushed deeply at the intensity of the moment and the curiosity of the other ladies present.

“James”, she said without thinking.

Susan gave Alison a thoughtful glance, then spoke, ”Mr Stringer, we have a seat to spare, please join us for tea and regale us with the history of the Kew Gardens Pagoda!”

Mr Stringer proved to be a most charming tea companion. He answered candidly the curious questions of Miss Cecily and Mrs Tilly, provided them with information about the evolution of Kew Gardens and even recounted an amusing story about Hercules and a tragically half chewed early sketch of the Sanditon pagoda.

Whilst the rest of the party talked, Alison continued with her study quite unable to speak, overcome as she was by his presence. Indeed she was glad of her easel which hid her lack of composure from view and for talkative friends to hold his presence near even if she herself could not.

When the coach arrived at the arranged time to take them back to Somerset House for dinner, Mr Stringer helped the ladies pack up their belongings. Not for the first time that afternoon, Miss Cecily exclaimed at the unexpected surprise of encountering such a gracious and statuesque man on a quiet afternoon tea party.

Alison was all a fluster with the disappointment of having been unable to recapture the intimacy of their last meeting. When she fumbled with her brushes, dropping several, Mr Stringer rushed to her side, stooping to pick them up and handed them to her with a kind smile. She took them from him hoping he wouldn’t notice how her hand trembled when his fingers brushed her own. She glanced up only to find him quite engrossed in her painting.

“Why, Miss Alison, this is exquisite work! I do believe you have an eye for detail to rival any draughtsman at my office!”

At last, she found her voice, “Thank you Mr Stringer. How kind of you to say, I am just learning the watercolour technique from Miss Cecily and Mrs Tilly.” She continued in a torrent of words, “Not at all like my drawings and paintings at home. Papa, you know, was a keen artist before he inherited the estate. He most admired the Italian Renaissance artists and taught us how to paint as children.”

Confused by her changing countenance and flurry of conversation, James Stringer picked up Alison’s belongings and walked her to the waiting coach. He handed her into the carriage, waiting by the door as she settled into her seat.

Lady Susan, Mrs Tilly and Miss Cecily following behind at a distance.

“What on earth has come over dear Alison?” asked Mrs Tilly with concern, “She barely said two words the whole afternoon.”

Miss Cecily let out an light exclamation, “I should think the answer was obvious, Tilly. A statuesque figure of certainty, in fact!”

Mr Stringer turned to the other ladies offering assistance. Lady Susan paused beside him, “Mr Stringer, if you are not otherwise engaged, perhaps we could have the pleasure of your company next Saturday for lunch at Somerset House and a coach outing. Somewhere of artistic merit of course.”

“It would be my pleasure Lady Worcester. I have no engagements. Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“Alison has been extolling the wonders of a carpet of bluebells. I believe there is a most magnificent display at Richmond Park at this time.”

“There is indeed. It’s a favourite place of mine, Lady Worcester. I’d be delighted.”

“It’s settled then. Somerset house at 12 o’clock. Don’t be late!”

After helping the other ladies into the carriage and waving goodbye to a joyful Alison, Mr Stringer set off on a leisurely stroll back to his accommodation. Gratified as he was for a most enjoyable afternoon, he was perturbed by Alison peculiar behaviour, one minute silent and the next quite flustered.

Curious indeed.


	6. The Cliffs Above Sanditon

Charlotte and Sidney were returning from a morning walk along the clifftops, pausing as they often did, where they had kissed for the first time.

“We should perhaps start taking an easier path from now on, Charlotte.”  
Sidney wrapped his arms protectively around his wife and leant his forehead against hers.

Charlotte leaned into him and sighed, ”I think perhaps you are right. Only this morning I couldn’t resist the feel of wind in my hair and your arms around me!” He kissed her once more, their lips lingering and smiling in remembrance.

A short while later, they walked through town in the direction of Trafalgar House for the weekly meeting of the Sanditon Development Company. Life was settling into a steady rhythm after their somewhat turbulent beginnings. Their new home, Waterloo Lodge, had afforded them a much longed for privacy and their life in Sanditon was now pleasantly balanced between their family, friends and time spent alone.

Mary was overjoyed to have Charlotte as a sister as she had hoped for all along. The new Mrs Parker’s positive and steadying influence, both on Sidney and Tom, had brought a quality of life for her and the children she had not thought possible. Tom, happy to leave financial matters to Sidney and the organisation of events to Charlotte, found himself at leisure to work on the town planning and design elements which were his passion. With increased leisure time and fewer worries aggravating his mind, Tom was less preoccupied and more attentive to Mary and the children.

At the recommendation of Mr Stringer, Tom had promoted Fred Robinson to the position of Foreman and he was proving to be most capable. Tom greatly missed James Stringer’s skills in architecture and had finally acknowledged the input the young man had given on his designs, taking his often fanciful notions and giving them grounding and life. Fred, however capable as a foreman, had not that man’s ambition or interests. However, at Charlotte’s insistence, Tom had included Fred as a board member of the Sanditon Development Group, representing the interests and ideas of the workers. A decision that had proven most beneficial for good working relations.

Sidney and Charlotte’s only other chief concern at present was with the happiness of his ward, Miss Lambe. She was much altered since her ordeal last year. Rather than shrinking further from society, as they were much concerned she would, instead she was embracing Sanditon life with zeal. Through her own lively and loving nature, hitherto suppressed by circumstances and her depressed state of mind, she was winning the hearts of an increasing number of the Sanditon residents. Although never free of the pernicious attitudes of some, she was fast becoming quite the most popular young woman in town with a growing social influence.

She received much comfort and encouragement from her new friend and ally, Mr Arthur Parker. Surprising as it was that two people vastly different in manner and temperament should so enjoy one another’s company, they appeared to have an exceedingly positive influence on each other. Arthur’s exuberance and kindness amused and emboldened Georgiana, whilst Georgiana’s dry humour and strong personality had seemingly awoken the youngest Parker from his anxiety and redirected his energies. On his and Diana’s frequent visits, he was less often seen eating buttered toast or crumpets and more often out on long cliff walks or donkey rides along the shore line.

Georgiana’s other source of happiness was that, following much deliberation, her guardian had permitted Otis to write to her. It had become evident to Sidney that, despite events and separation, they were as devoted to one another as ever. Otis, now living in Boston and working for the Sons of Africa in furthering their cause, seemed determined to reform his habits and return as a worthy suitor. He had written to Sidney several times since his departure from London, keen this time to court Georgiana with her guardian’s approval. Sidney had now given him formal permission to write to her directly, a decision which had brought much joy to the young couple and perhaps even an improvement in the relationship between guardian and ward.

Charlotte and Georgiana’s friendship continued to develop and was a source of much pleasure and comfort to both. Miss Lambe had taken pains to help Charlotte with planning this year’s Regatta and had taken charge of directing some of the more active tasks.

The other board members sat round the table at Trafalgar House as Sidney and Charlotte entered, apologising for their late arrival with embarrassed smiles.

Charlotte, with her special talent for bringing people together amicably, had been nominated chairman. She started the meeting, “This will be a most crucial Summer season for us. Lady Susan will be in residence for the duration and is confident The Prince Regent will attend The Regatta this year.”

Tom leapt in, “If we can win his approval and patronage, Sanditon will be well on the way to rivalling even Brighton for popularity!”

“Careful Tom,” warned Sidney, “With popularity comes more competitors. Lady Denham is not the only landowner on the South coast looking for opportunities to expand their wealth.”

“Of course Sidney, of course. I have learnt my lesson and am confident this group can steer our way to ever greater success.”

Later, as Sidney walked back to Waterloo Lodge with Charlotte, he remarked, “Although I wish it weren’t the case, when my brother is giddy with excitement, I expect calamity to follow.”

Charlotte laughed but held his arm a little tighter than before.


	7. Painting the Richmond Bluebells with Mr Stringer

The hour was approaching midday. Alison, dressed in a simple white gown with sash and matching pelisse the colour of bluebells, looked at her reflection with an uncharacteristic lack of certainty which vexed her. Her usual confidence seemed to dissipate when she was in Mr Stringer’s presence. As a result, she both desired and dreaded his company.

Alison had never been one to worry much about her attire but today, quite unexpectedly, she was acutely aware of the childishness of her apparel. She tossed the girlish sash aside but kept the matching blue pelisse, laying it and her bonnet on her bed beside her watercolour set in readiness for their departure after lunch. How she missed the simplicity of her brother Francis’ old coat she wore at home for outdoor painting. Was this love, she wondered? If so, it seemed hopeless.

She was glad of her growing friendship with Mr Stringer but helpless to overcome the obstacles presented by his feelings for her sister and the restrictions borne out of class division which must surely prevent him from considering her a match. If only he were to ask her, she would say it mattered not to her who their families were or what form their life would take. She had not met a man before who appealed to her body, mind and soul as he did. That was all she wanted.

Then came the expected knock. Composing herself with a long sigh, she made her way downstairs with only a little more haste than was befitting a young lady. Harris had welcomed the young man, taken his coat and, on seeing Miss Heywood, retreated to the back rooms.

“Hello Mr Stringer!” said Alison trying not to give away her excitement.

He looked up with a delighted laugh, “Miss Alison, you seem more yourself today.”

Alison blushed and look down at her shoes as they walked together into the drawing room, then lifting her eyes said frankly, “I think perhaps I was overwhelmed to see you in person after our many weeks of writing.”

He met her eyes, taken aback by her earnest candour.

Lady Susan came forward to receive her guest, “Ah Mr Stringer! How delightful to see you again! Now dears, I have no wish to rush you but we really must sit down to luncheon if we are to get the best of the weather at Richmond Park.”

The three sat down to a simple meal and afterwards studied a map of the area, looking for possible locations for their bluebell walk. They settled on the Isabella Plantation, a wooded area in the centre of the park accessible by coach and with several short walks which would answer their needs. Plans were made and within the half hour they were seated in the carriage, setting off for Richmond Park.

Conversation flowed with ease as the journey progressed.

“Miss Heywood, I have this week had the most exciting news,” said Mr Stringer, “My firm have been sufficiently satisfied with my work to have given me my first project!”

Alison clapped her hands, “That’s wonderful news, Mr Stringer, I’m so happy for you and not in the least surprised!

“Can you tell us anything about the project?” asked Lady Susan.

“We have been approached by a Lord Edgar Beaumont who has an estate near Sanditon. It seems, spurred on by its growing popularity, he has determined to start a development project of his own, at Seahaven, the small harbour town on his land.”

“Indeed,” Lady Susan tensed, “In that case you will be in competition with our own venture, Mr Stringer. I do hope Lord Beaumont has steady nerves.”

“I hope we will have opportunities to work together rather than in opposition,” he laughed.

The coach driver dropped them near the start of their walk and Lady Susan gave instructions for them to be picked up again at four o’clock. The weather was fine and the ground dry underfoot as they followed a trail into the trees. They found a perfect place to stop near a thicket of silver birch with a dense carpet of bluebells growing in the dappled light.

Lady Susan unrolled a blanket, placing it on a fallen tree then brought out a book and settled to read. She somehow managed to maintain the same elegance here as she would in the most fashionable of drawing rooms. Meanwhile, Alison, wandered around the area before choosing the perfect position to set up her easel. Mr Stringer sat nearby and took out his own journal and pencils, sketching Alison at work.

The trio sat in perfect contentment, sometimes in silence, at other times enjoying light and amusing conversation. From time to time, Lady Susan looked up from her book gratified to see the two young people working in mutual harmony in their shared interest, quietly intent on their work.

Far too soon, Lady Susan announced it was time to go. Alison, satisfied with her painting, packed away her materials and all three made their way through the trees to the meeting point where the coach waited for them.

On the return journey, Lady Susan, claiming fatigue, insisted she must rest her eyes and suggested the young people sit together so as to keep their voices lower and not disturb her. She settled in her seat and closed her eyes.

Alison took out her bluebell study and looked at it with a critical eye, “I find my father’s oil paints easier to use and more forgiving but I have captured the colour and light, I think.”

“You have indeed, Miss Heywood. It is a fine painting and you should be pleased with how you are mastering the technique.”

Alison smiled with pleasure, placed the painting back in its wallet then passed it to James.

“It’s yours then, Mr Stringer. A gift!”

“Thank you, Miss!” he said with delight, “It will be the very first picture to hang on my wall.” He thought for a moment, then took a page from his journal and held it out to her. “Look at it tonight after we have said goodbye, “ he said with a bashful smile.

She silently tucked it into her own sketchbook glowing with pleasure.

Conversation naturally turned to other subjects and they continued happily until the driver pulled to a stop outside Somerset House.

“Oh!” cried Susan, feigning surprise, “Have we arrived?”

On the steps, as Lady Susan greeted Harris, Stringer held fast to Alison’s hand as they bid each other farewell, “Until next time then, Miss Alison. Perhaps you and Lady Susan could visit me at my office? You’d be welcome any time. Goodbye Lady Worcester. See she stays out of trouble!”

***

That evening after dinner, Alison retired early and Lady Susan sat alone in the drawing room quietly contemplating Mr Stringer’s earlier announcement. The news was not wholly unexpected but perturbed her nonetheless. With decisiveness she suddenly rose and moved to her writing desk in the library.

“We shall have to up our game,” she said quietly to herself as she took out her writing materials. She wrote out several brief letters. When they were completed and sealed, she called for Harris.

“These must go out without delay,” she instructed, handing him the envelopes, the top one was addressed to Madam Delphine of Bond Street.

***

Later that same night, Alison sat in bed with her hair brushed and tied in braids for the night. She took out James’ sketch and held it near her candle for light. She gasped with astonishment. It was an impeccable likeness both of her features and the look of wide eyed intense concentration. Her Papa’s wise little owl. Thus she appeared in James’ portrait. She carefully put the drawing in her night stand and blew out her candle. In the darkness of the night she whispered, “Perhaps he sees me after all.”


	8. A Visit to Madame Delphine’s Modiste Shop on Bond Street, London

The day after next, Lady Susan had a morning appointment to see Madam Delphine at her Bond Street Modiste Shop.

Another member of the Sanditon Sisterhood, Madam Delphine Gerard was London’s most quietly influential and extraordinarily wealthy women. Over the last decade she had steadily expanded her network of Modiste Shops throughout London and beyond. Her newest strategy of opening small branches in resort towns was proving incredibly successful. Lady Susan had been a loyal customer for many years and, in return, Madam Delphine was using her considerable power to put thoughts of Sanditon at the very centre of fashionable society.

On the carriage ride, Alison objected that she had no need of any more clothes, having exactly what she needed at Somerset House.

“Alison dear, we have a special purpose today,” insisted Lady Susan, “Let’s just say, you are going to help Madame Delphine and I in the business of promoting Sanditon.”

As they entered, Madame Delphine was busily arranging pattern books and fabrics.

“Lady Worcester, a pleasure and Miss Alison Heywood, how delightful to see you again. Please come in and be seated, I have everything ready.”

The sample tables were laid out with an array of different fabrics mainly in natural and subtle shades of blue, green, grey and gold. Alison trailed her hand over satins and silks, calico, muslin and gauze, wool and brocade.

“Why, I feel as if I might be walking along the beach at Sanditon!” Alison exclaimed.

“That is the very idea, my dear. The very idea,” said Madam Delphine.

Lady Susan surveyed the fabrics, “Exquisite, Delphine! To see our plan take shape and the likes of Covent Garden or The Theatre Royal a veritable sea of blue and gold. With the Sanditon name on the lips of every gossip in London, we will keep it firmly fixed in people’s minds as we head into the Summer season.

“Now. We are in need of a Spring and Summer wardrobe for Miss Heywood. We shall of course be attending the usual events of the season as well as our daily outings. Many opportunities for your fabulous garments to be admired and coveted.”

“Splendid, let us get started then.” Delphine held an exquisite gold satin up to Alison’s bewildered face.

***

That evening, the ladies returned to Somerset House, the coach piled high with boxes of all shapes and sizes and many order receipts from Madame Delphine’s.

“You shall be our beacon, dear Alison, for others to follow. Starting with the Sea Breezes Ball Saturday next.”


	9. The Sea Breezes Spring Ball at Northam House, Mayfair, London

It was the night of the Seas Breezes Spring Ball at Lord and Lady Northam’s Mayfair residence.

Guests left their carriages and climbed the sweeping steps to the main pillared entrance, the anticipation of the evening ahead infused the light evening air with a palpable edge of excitement. Alison remembered every detail from the ball she attended the previous year with Charlotte. Whilst her sister and Lady Susan had been much occupied with the dramatic events of the evening, Alison had befriended the eldest Northam children. Together they had made a brief appearance on the dance floor before escaping for the library and games room in another wing. She had much enjoyment exploring the maze of corridors and rooms before an exasperated housemaid had shooed them back to the ballroom.

This year, she felt quite different. Although her desire to explore was in many ways undiminished, she found herself rather more curious about the guests and certainly more tempted by the prospect of dancing.

Lady Susan and Alison entered the reception hall and were greeted warmly by Lord and Lady Northam and their eldest son John who lost no time in requesting a dance with Alison.

“Lady Worcester and Miss Alison Heywood, how charming you both look and perfect for our ball!” declared Lady Northam, “I must thank you Lady Susan for suggesting such a charming theme for the evening. I do hope you both enjoy yourselves.”

The ballroom itself was lit from above by a magnificent chandelier which bathed the space below and gallery above in shimmering golden light. Wall mounted candelabras illuminated the tables around the edge. Everywhere hung translucent drapes in shades of blue. On scattered tables were white ceramic shell vases with pink flowers of the kind found at the coast, and tall flutes of Bristol Blue glass with single roses, pink and white. Attendants dressed in ivory uniforms circulated with canapés and champagne.

They weaved between the tables, with Lady Susan greeting various guests along the way, when Mrs Tilly and Miss Cecily caught them in passing.

“We’re so glad you are here,” cried Cecily, “Isn’t it delightful! Alison my dear, you are quite the beautiful young lady tonight!”

Indeed she was. Madam Delphine’s creation consisted of two complimentary layers reminiscent of the coastal elements. A satin underdress in a soft golden shade with fine embroidery and beadwork finishing the bodice and hemline and skimming over this were multiple layers of blue and turquoise gossamer silk constantly on the move, complimenting her light and natural elegance. Her hair had been tied up in gentle curls with a blue ribbon woven through. A simple but iridescent moonstone pendant accentuated her delicate neck.

Lady Susan steered the party towards an older lady, perhaps a similar age to Lady Denham, in deep discussion with a strikingly handsome young man. Both were notably dressed more formally and in grey.

“Lady Leighton, I am glad to see you. May I introduce my young friend Miss Alison Heywood. Alison, this is Lady Agatha Leighton, another of our Sisters and her son Lord Rowleigh Leighton.”

“Lady Worcester, a pleasure to see you again,” said Lord Leighton, “Perhaps I could claim the next dance with Miss Heywood.”

Alison happily accepted Lord Leighton’s offered arm and they moved off in the direction of the dance floor.

Miss Cecily and Mrs Tilly went in search of refreshments, leaving Lady Susan and Lady Agatha alone.

“Agatha, how are you?” said Susan, taking the older lady’s hands in hers, “How are matters at the estate? You are out in society a little early are you not?”

“Indeed I am Susan but young Rowleigh was quite adamant he wanted a sojourn in the Capital. As you know, my husband had little to do with the running of the Estate or our business interests for the duration of our marriage. So, in a practical sense at least, little has changed.

“Rowleigh is much like his father and namesake, an affable boy but with little sense. He has enough gumption to listen to his Mama on financial matters at least but I shan’t be around forever. He must marry as soon as possible and, if we are to avoid the ruination of the family and estate, he will need to find a wife of good sense. For I would like to pass on some duties before I am too old to enjoy a little freedom! In the matter of selecting a suitable wife, he will require … supervision. And so you find me breaking custom and entering society as his chaperone.”

Lady Susan smiled at her friend’s dry tone. They had long been acquainted, since Susan’s girlhood and the heartbreaking early years of Agatha’s marriage. Lady Leighton had known much disappointment then and since. As a woman of sense, intelligence and resilience, she had taught the young Susan much about the skills of survival.

They were interrupted by Miss Cecily, “We found a friend at the refreshments table, Susan.”

Lady Susan turned to see Cecily and Tilly accompanied by a rather dashing Mr Stringer and an older gentleman, tall and elegant with sparkling eyes.

“Lady Worcester, good evening. Could I introduce you to my new client, Lord Edgar Beaumont. Lord Beaumont, Lady Worcester.”

Lord Beaumont took Lady Susan’s hand, “I have long wished to make your acquaintance, Lady Worcester. It is said by everyone that you are the woman to know in London.”

“That would depend on what it is you seek, Lord Edgar,” Susan replied warily, “The Beaumont Estate is neighbour to Denham is it not? As I recall, you are a most keen anthropologist and traveller, recently taken up the family seat?”

“You seem to know me despite us having never met, Lady Worcester,” said Lord Edgar with amusement, “I do not doubt such a skill is invaluable here in London and you a most valuable ally. However, I myself have no agenda tonight and no desire in this moment beyond the pleasure of your company,” said Lord Edgar with amusement.

Whilst Lord Edgar Beaumont and Lady Susan continued to spar, James Stringer looked around for Alison and caught sight of her dancing. She was light footed and graceful. Dancing came naturally to her and her movements were a joy to behold. He was taken aback by the sight of her, alluring and iridescent.

As the music ended, Lord Leighton took Alison over to a group of friends for introductions and Mr Stringer’s attention was drawn back to the conversation between his client and Lady Susan.

“What is this delightful news I hear regarding the town along the coast from Sanditon?”

“Seahaven, Lady Susan, is the harbour town on the Beaumont Estate. I have plans to expand the town and develop the terraces into houses and apartments. The views are excellent.”

“Indeed. A sizeable project, you must have several investors.”

“We shall, of course, be looking for multiple interested parties as our plans take shape, but at this early stage, and besides myself, there is only one. A wealthy patron from Bath has agreed to cover almost all the costs of the venture and has provided the kernel of the idea for the development itself.”

“Indeed, how fortuitous. They must have a lot of faith in you. Not to mention capital.”

Lord Rowleigh joined them as Alison was escorted to the floor by the eldest Northam boy and was introduced to the new arrivals.

“Your protege is a most amusing young woman, Lady Worcester. Such conversation! Why, she just regaled us with an amusing tale of her adventure at last year’s ball with John & Margaret Northam as if she were Theseus and Northam House the Labyrinth. I do not think I have laughed so heartily in months! I suppose you are on the lookout for an eligible gentleman she can whisk off his feet?”

“Indeed no. Alison is staying with me in London for her education in the arts and is proving a most diligent and talented pupil. Besides, I suspect a society gentleman will not hold her interest for long.”

The music ended and a much enamoured John Northam returned his partner to her friends.

Alison, stunned by the presence of Mr James Stringer, barely acknowledged young Northam’s request for another dance and he left them in a cloud of embarrassment.

“Mr Stringer, I didn’t know you would be here!” She exclaimed with delight.

“I am attending at my client Lord Edgar Beaumont’s invitation.”

After introductions, James Stringer took the opportunity to engage Alison in conversation.

“Miss Heywood, could I interest you in a refreshment?”

“Yes thank you. Perhaps we could go in search of the family’s new collection of seascapes. I do believe they are in the gallery above us.”

Glowing in the pleasure of his company, Alison followed James to the drinks table in the reception hall then up the winged stairs to the gallery above. A handful of people wandered the space admiring the paintings. Alison circled the oval balcony trailing a golden gloved hand on the polished wood with James following a few steps behind. All around the walls the sea paintings echoed the colours in her gown and the pull of his memory.

“Do they remind you of home?” she asked as if reading his mind.

Suddenly nervous, he turned to study the nearest painting.

“Aye they do. I miss the sea air and the views from the clifftops. There’s nothing quite like it for invigorating the senses.”

He look round at her then to see her leaning over the balcony watching the activity below.

“Look at that Mr Stringer, it’s like a moving work of art!”

He walked over to stand beside her and followed her gaze to the dancing figures below. The movement of azure and gold fabric was like the tide on a shoreline. “Yes indeed Miss Alison, you are right!”

“The influence of Sanditon is at the centre of things, just as Susan and Delphine intended,” she said with a smile.

“Miss Heywood,” James said with an odd resonance in his voice. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Alison blushed and nodded, her own dazzling Heywood smile lighting up her face. Placing a hand in the crook of his arm he guided her downstairs and to the ballroom. They stood facing each other as the music started.

Alison had attended lively country dances and formal balls before but had never known the intensity experienced in this moment. As the music started, they followed the rhythm and movement of the dance yet were set apart from the other dancers by a connection all their own. Although they barely touched, her eyes never left his and he in turn was captivated by her subtle power. They moved around and with each other in synchronicity she had not experienced before with any other person. A quality of movement, a meeting of minds, sometimes she the passive follower at other times the guide.

The music finished and she felt suddenly conscious of their intimacy and the quickened beat of her heart. They parted with a bow and curtesy like the other couples but he kept hold of her hand, a tender artless gesture setting him apart from the more sophisticated men around them.

“Would you like to dance with me again, Alison?”

She accepted him without words as the music began once more.

Attracting the most attention on the floor, Lord Edgar and Lady Susan were giving an excellent display of first rate dancing enflamed it seemed by their measuring of one another’s intentions.

“Your investor must be much in London. Perhaps I know them,” mused Lady Susan in an innocent tone.

“I have yet to meet them, having dealt only with their London agent thus far. They prefer to remain in Bath and have no wish to have their business widely discussed so have chosen to remain anonymous.”

“Quite the mysterious character then. How intriguing!” Susan exclaimed, a barely perceptible tension passing through her.

The music ended. And Lord Edgar led her back to the Leighton’s.

“I look forward to meeting you out on the field, Lady Susan,” quipped Sir Edgar.

He strode purposefully over to where the Countess Constable, one of Lady Susan’s potential investors, stood with her party and secured her for the next dance just as Mr Stringer returned with a flushed and smiling Alison.

“Infuriating man!” exclaimed Susan quietly to Lady Agatha as she watched him spin the giddy Countess around the dance floor.

“He certainly has confidence and guile even to match your own, dear. He would make a wonderful ally,” commented Lady Leighton.

“Unfortunately, it seems he has set himself up in direct challenge to our venture. He is quite without shame and seemingly much under the influence of this primary investor in Bath.”

Lady Susan’s expression became quite grave.

At the start of the next dance, Lord Rowleigh moved quickly to where Alison and James stood together in quiet conversation, “I do believe you promised me another dance, Miss Heywood.”

Without acknowledging Mr Stringer’s presence, he smiled with practised charm before leading Alison away. Uncomfortable and embarrassed, Mr Stringer headed for the upper gallery.

Lord Rowleigh found himself in the rather unfamiliar position of having to make effort to win the attention of his dance partner. Used as he was to the company of sycophants and fortune hunters, he was quite at a loss as to how to hold the interest of Miss Alison Heywood. In her distracted state, she seemed somewhat formidable to him, her attention wandering frequently to the gallery above.

As soon as the music finished and pleasantries were exchanged, Alison swiftly made her way to the stairs leaving Lord Rowleigh confused, perplexed and very much enamoured.

Alison found James upstairs in the empty gallery, standing at the balcony in acute agitation.

“Mr Stringer, are you quite alright?”

“Lord Leighton is a charming gentleman,” he said with bitterness in his voice.

”Yes, I suppose he is in a way,” she began with hesitation, “He has a certain simplicity which is endearing at times.”

She approached him with concern and laid a hand on his arm. “Mr Stringer. James. What is it?”

“I’m not a gentleman, not to these people. And never shall be. How shall I ever be a part of this world?” he cried, his voice broke with frustration and wounded pride.

“You are a gentleman to me James Stringer and I would far rather dance with you than any nobleman. Does that not count for something?”

He turned to her and smiled sadly. “Yes it does, of course it does.”

He took her hand as before but this time impulsively pulled her a step closer.

Alison’s pulse quickened.

“Alison, there you are my dear. I’ve been searching for you high and low!”

Miss Cecily had appeared and was smiling knowingly at the pair.

“Sorry to whisk away your friend, Mr Stringer, but Lady Susan is quite out of sorts and insists we are to leave this very minute. The journey to Sanditon for the Summer months has been brought forward and we are all to depart in the morning, Alison, Susan and the Leighton’s are for Sanditon, Tilly and I for Bath. We really must get some rest if we are to pack and be off early.”

Miss Cecily took a startled Alison by the arm and they headed for the stairs.

Alison turned, “Goodbye then, Mr Stringer.”

He watched from the balcony as Lady Susan’s party made their way out of the ballroom, feeling confused and bereft once more. Alison raised her head searching and met his gaze. The look between them lingered for a moment, each uncertain of the other and when they might meet again. The moment was broken as Lord Rowleigh took her arm and pulled her away.


	10. The Two Sisters’ First Meeting

Several days after the Sea Breezes Ball, Lady Susan, Lady Leighton and Lady Denham, representing the primary investors, met with the Sanditon Development Company at Trafalgar House.

Alison, although not invited to the meeting, loitered in the model room listening in as Susan and Agatha entered the room. At the sight of the new arrivals, Lady Denham noticeably tensed.

“Agatha.”

“Violet.”

Alison wondered at their cold yet familiar greeting.

“Good afternoon everyone,” began Charlotte, “Lady Worcester has joined us earlier than expected as she has urgent and alarming news she wishes to bring to the table. Susan?”

Lady Susan summarised the information she had gleaned at the ball regarding Lord Beaumont’s plan for Seahaven and the prospect of a rival resort town so close to theirs.

“Do you mean to say you have met a person you could not bend to your will, Lady Worcester. How very perturbing,” Lady Denham joked in her sardonic tone.

“Perturbing indeed,” said she, “The man seemed impervious to my powers of persuasion. He is much under the influence of his mysterious investor. The other Sisters have gone on ahead to Bath to attempt to rout out this stranger. Alison, The Leighton’s and I will start be setting off to join them tomorrow. Perhaps this person, once we locate them, will prove more open to negotiation. We had better discuss what we are prepared to offer in order to remove this threat to our venture. ”

Fred interjected, expressing concern at the idea of working against his good friend James Stringer, “Besides, you must admit Mr Parker, we owe much of the beauty of this town to his diligence and skill. It would be a crying shame to clip his wings just as he has taken flight.”

Alison, could contain herself no longer and approached the doorway. “Is there not room for more than one resort town, of one kind or another? You should work together, to make a success of both rather than waste time, effort and resources in undermining one another.”

No one at the table acknowledged her words. She supposed they were preoccupied with their own thoughts and not interested in the ramblings of an idealistic girl. With a sigh of exasperation, she slipped down the stairs and onto the street, in need of some fresh air and a long walk to clear her frustrations away.

Curious about the source of all the mischief and full of concern for Mr Stringer, she walked out of town towards the church on the headland and on to the boundary of the two Estates. His position was so important to him, all his dreams wrapped up in his making a success of the project. What if Lord Beaumont was persuaded to drop it altogether?

As she rounded the headland, the view across Beaumont Bay opened up before her and down towards Seahaven Harbour. Beyond the rocky terrain of the headland cliffs, the land levelled out to gentler slopes. A little way ahead, sheltered by the curve of the bay, a band of trees, scrub and a low wall marked the boundary between the Denham and Beaumont estates. The land beyond the boundary, partially obscured from view, had clearly been cultivated at one time into terraces, although these had been long neglected and were returning to their natural state. The coastal path split here with the main route curving down towards the scattering of buildings clustered around the harbour and a second less used one heading in the direction of a crossing place over the boundary.

Alison’s curiosity was peaked. She took the lesser trodden path and headed for the terraces. As she crossed the wall, the sky partially obscured by the low canopy, it was as if crossing into another world, quite different from the lively bright spirit of Sanditon. Here there was a strange and eery peace which appealed to Alison’s romantic nature and vivid imagination.

She continued on until she broke free of the trees and the stunning Seahaven view opened out before her. Further up the slope and inland, the ground was shrouded in woodland, forming a natural barrier between the terraces and the rest of the Beaumont Estate giving this place shelter and adding to the otherworldly atmosphere. The terraces stretched to the other side of the bay where the access road meandered down to Seahaven and a steep and rocky slope rose to the next headland. The lush and verdant space on which she stood continued down, gradually giving way to wild meadow and the first scattering of rooftops on the outskirts of Seahaven with glimpses of the harbour and the sea beyond.

Alison continued, leaving the passing place to Sanditon behind and making her way down old steps between the terraced levels. Everywhere she looked, there were the remnants of cultivated gardens intermingled with nature. She headed for an especially pleasant sun drenched spot where a carpet of moss, heather, meadow and coastal flowers mingled with roses. She sat on the terrace wall for a time, making a crown of daisies as she had as a girl in the meadows around Willingden.

To her mind, this place held a strange sort of perfection rarely encountered.

Time passed unmeasurable and Alison became aware that she should make the return journey before she was missed. Just then, she caught sight of two figures heading along the terraces, both were so occupied in their lively conversation and surveying of the land that they failed to notice her.

“Mr Stringer! Lord Beaumont! A pleasure to see you and what a beautiful place this is! I’m afraid you have caught me in the act of trespassing but I couldn’t resist.”

“Not at all Miss Heywood,” said Stringer with a smile.

“Well who is this?” said Lord Edger, “Ah, if it isn’t Lady Worcester’s delightful companion from the Sea Breezes Ball. What a picture you are sitting there like the Goddess Flora herself!”

“I prefer to think of myself as Minerva, Lord Beaumont.”

James Stringer laughed heartily, “Wisdom over beauty. I quite agree Miss Heywood!”

“I am quite in love with this place, Lord Edgar. What is the history of the construction?”

“Well, Miss Heywood, it is not entirely certain. This land has been in my family for many generations and the terraces have been here much of that time, although they have not been kept as gardens since my grandfather’s time. There was a family story about a previous lord and his much loved wife. He built the terraces so she might enjoy her favourite pursuits in one tranquil location – to paint the sea and tend a garden. In fact, we stand at the very place where her summer house was supposed to stand. I have no idea if it is true but I enjoyed the romance of it myself when I was your age.”

“But how wonderfully mysterious, Lord Beaumont and how lucky you are to be connected to the very heart of such a place!” exclaimed Alison.

“I am glad you appreciate it as I once did, Miss Heywood. Although you will see quite a few changes in the next few years as this shall be the location of the development.”

Alison was horrified, “Not here on the terraces surely. I have never encountered such a magical place. You can’t think to spoil it!”

She made to jump down from the wall but Mr Stringer stepped forward to catch her.

“I agree Miss. T’would be a shame to lose the tranquillity, which would surely be the thing to draw in new visitors and residents alike, Lord Edgar.”

Mr Stringer caught her as she came down, bearing her weight easily and setting her down beside him. For a moment he seemed to forget himself, his hands lingering on her waist causing Alison’s pulse to quicken and colour to rise. With his bashful smile, he released his hold on her.

Lord Edgar continued, “Mr Stringer and I have just been discussing this very point. However, our investor has quite convinced me on the idea of a fashionable resort town to match Sanditon. The terraced gardens would be replaced by terraced streets and houses but hopefully retain some of the magic you enjoy.”

Alison looked down in dismay. “I cannot imagine they will.”

“Well now. It seems our Miss Heywood agrees with you Stringer. Rest assured, young lady, I shall be giving the matter some considerable thought before we draw up any plans. Although our investor is most determined. We shall have to see.”

“Miss Heywood, how about a brief detour to Seahaven harbour before James and I escort you back?”

Alison readily agreed and all three wandered down towards the Harbour.

***

Seahaven was a most picturesque place. The terraces and meadow gave way to a scattering of cottages increasing in number as they approached the harbour. Around the undulating walls of the harbour itself were a few narrow streets, the market place, inn and a handful of shops, yards and boathouses. A small marina had been more recently added to accommodate small recreational boats separate from the activities of the Seahaven fishing community, their boats and buildings. The tide was high and moored boats gently rocked upon the waves, flashes of vivid colour reflected in the waters below.

Woven into the fabric of this coastal life, was the presence of artists. From the little gallery beside the inn to the handful of painters and sketchers scattered around the harbour catching the last of the afternoon light.

It truly was idyllic and again Alison felt the pinch of foreboding as she tried to envisage the expansion of the town and it’s impact on the lives here.

“How do the towns people feel about your plans, Lord Edgar?” she asked as they walked to the far reaches of the harbour wall.

“A good question Miss Heywood. They are not opposed to the notion completely but are concerned about the direction we might take. For it to truly succeed, I must find a way to win them round.”

“Perhaps your development could enhance the qualities of this place rather than obliterate them,” Alison contemplated as she looked back up the slopes towards the spot where she had sat less than an hour before, “It’s in the name after all, a haven for artists as well as seafaring folk. Can you not see it? People living in harmony with nature all tucked away up there in your perfect garden world!”

“A delightful notion Miss Heywood but one must keep an eye on the future. As our investor rightly pointed out to me in their most recent letter, competition is the name of the game and there is little point in taking part unless you mean to win.”

Lord Edgar strode off in the direction of Sanditon with Alison and James trailing behind.

Mr Stringer looked down at his companion’s woebegone expression and, with consolation, suggested, “It appears at times that the world is moving too fast for us dreamers, Miss Heywood. But we must attempt to hold fast regardless.” She smiled up at him then and took his offered arm as they continued on their way.

They arrived in town to find the meeting had not long finished. Charlotte and Sidney were about to set off home for Waterloo Lodge for dinner.

“Mr Stringer, Alison! Well met and this must be Lord Edgar Beaumont who we’ve been hearing so much about,” smiled Charlotte coming forward to greet them.

“Hello Mrs Parker. Mr Parker. Congratulations to you both,” James said pleasantly with some effort to govern his feelings.

Alison felt his pain like a wound to her own heart and took a step closer as if to protect him.

A sudden bark and flurry of fur alerted Stringer to a much needed presence.

“Hercules!” he cried as he bent down to greet his beloved dog, “I have missed you boy but I dare say you are much better off here with Fred and all this space and fresh air.”

“Come on then, my friend,” encouraged Fred casting a wary eye towards Charlotte, “why don’t we take Hercules down to the beach for a stretch of legs?”

Stringer looked at Alison for a moment, “Right you are Fred. Goodbye, Miss Heywood. Another time perhaps. Mr Parker. Mrs Parker.”

Charlotte watched them go then looked at her sister with teasing eyes.

“Don’t.” said Alison quietly.

“Miss Heywood!”

They all turned to see Lord Rowleigh Leighton, dripping wet from his afternoon of sea bathing, coming towards them from the direction of the beach, passing James and Fred without so much as a flicker of recognition. In failing to acknowledge Mr Stringer a second time since he had been introduced, what little patience Alison had left for his attentions evaporated completely.

“You have flowers in your hair, Miss Heywood! How positively pagan of you. Greetings Mr & Mrs Parker, Lord Beaumont. What a delight is Sanditon sea bathing. Truly invigorating. Have you seen my mother?”

“I believe the three Ladies are seated in the Crown,” said Sidney with a hint of glee, “Much to the consternation of the locals, I might add.”

Alison took Lord Edgar’s arm, “Shall we go and find them before they frighten away all the regular patrons?”

Lord Beaumont, Lord Leighton and Alison bid farewell to the Parkers and walked in the direction of the Crown.

As the Parkers headed home, Sidney reflected, “Your sister is building up a rather distinguished but unusual selection of friends, don’t you think?”

“Indeed she is, but I suspect there is only one person she dwells on at any given moment,” surmised Charlotte with a smile.

The Ladies Denham, Leighton & Worcester sat at the finest table in the Crown Inn, a rather confused serving girl loitering nearby, afraid to approach. Lady Susan addressed her kindly, “Could we have three brandies please dear girl. Thank you so much.”

The girl came over with their drinks and attempted a curtesy, tray in hand.

Susan looked at the frosty pair beside her, “You two really should have thawed out by now especially since the source of hostility has now departed this life.”

Lady Denham look at her sharply.

“Susan. That is perhaps not the gentlest way to express that particular thought,” observed Lady Leighton, sipping her brandy.

At that moment, the Lords Leighton and Beaumont entered, accompanied by Alison.

“Rowleigh my dear boy! What have you been doing?” Lady Leighton exclaimed as he came over to kiss her cheek and dripped sea water in her glass.

Lady Denham’s eyes widened and she turned quite pale.

“This is Lady Denham, an old friend of your Papa’s. Lady Denham, my son Rowleigh. Is he not the very image of his father?”

“The very same.” At this Lady Denham abruptly left.

Lord Edgar and Alison sat down.

“On our walk here, young Alison told me you are for Bath tomorrow,” enquired Lord Edgar, “something about an expedition of discovery. That does sound intriguing.”

Alison and Susan’s eyes met in silent understanding.

“Yes indeed Lord Beaumont. We shall be visiting the studio of a dear friend of mine, Matilda Wainwright and shall be there in time for the first Summer ball.”

“How delightful,” said Lord Edgar with amusement, “Perhaps I should join you? I do enjoy taking the waters now and then.” He called to the bar for another brandy for himself.

“And for Miss?” said the serving girl.

“Brandy please,” called Alison sweetly as all present looked at her with alarm.


	11. Mrs Tilly’s Painting Studio, The Crescent, Bath

It was a gloriously sunny afternoon. The Sisters had been in Bath almost a week, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city and had met with Madame Delphine who was in town promoting her current fashions and modiste shop on New Bond Street. Whilst they enjoyed the delights of the city, Mrs Tilly Wainwright had put out enquiries regarding the mystery investor which had so far proved fruitless.

Alison stood, bathed in light at the first floor windows of Mrs Tilly’s house looking down to the sloping lawn and the parkland beyond. Who would imagine that only a few streets away was the busy town centre with visitors flocking to the Pump Rooms to take the waters or the gossip filled Assembly Rooms which would be their destination tonight.

She turned around as Mrs Tilly and Miss Cecily came down from the rooms above, dressed in Delphine’s latest fashions and ready for the evening. Gesturing to the broad, high windows and view beyond, Alison sighed, “It’s glorious Mrs Wainwright, what perfect light!”

“So it is, Alison. My husband loved this space. It was originally the drawing room but, after he died, I decided to transform it into my studio. A little controversial for some of the other residents of The Crescent but, in truth, I think they love a little scandal!”

Alison looked around her at Mrs Tilly’s place of work. This was the studio of a professional figurative and portrait painter who engaged her own commissions, employed models, arranged exhibitions and sales and took on students. And, behind all the practicalities of an artistic career, was the exquisite quality of her work. Mrs Tilly’s paintings, like the lady herself, had an understated, calm and quiet brilliance. She had an ability to capture the nature and inner world of her sitters and, through their expressions and gestures, convey an extraordinary depth of meaning to the viewer.

“This space reminds me a little of our attic schoolroom at home, although decidedly less messy and significantly better organised! To live and work in your own home like this, it must be very satisfying.”

Alison’s eyes rested on a most stunning portrait above the mantelpiece. A striking figure in a much decorated naval uniform, bold and confidant, this could only be Admiral Wainwright.

“Felix,” said Tilly, her eyes full of remembered affection, “I painted this portrait of him the year before he died when we bought this house. He was every bit as handsome then as the day we met, when he was just a humble penniless officer. To me though, he was always perfection. When we told my family we intended to wed, they cut me off entirely. It mattered not. Those early years of marriage, travelling the world, living in far off lands and meeting so many extraordinary people. It was the making of me. The year of his death was to be his last in the navy. I was 25 years old and we had thought to settle here and start our family. Alas, it was not to be.”

Miss Cecily crossed the room to put a protective arm around her friend.

“I sometimes think that is why you started your painting school here in this very house, to be a mother of sorts to other children in need of care, education and guidance,” Cecily observed bringing her back to more cheerful thoughts, “Which is how we met 10 years ago, Alison. I was in Bath with my family for the Summer. At seventeen I showed some promise but few social graces. I think, perhaps, they hoped the waters of Bath might wash away my stubborn resilience to the idea of marriage. Which they did not, of course!”

Cecily picked up her cloak and tossed it lightly over her shoulders, “Now ladies, it is a beautiful evening. There is no need of a carriage for our short walk to the Leighton’s House. Let’s be off!” at that Cecily headed downstairs.

Alison looked up one last time at Felix Wainwright.

Mrs Tilly fastened her own light evening cloak. Following her young friend’s gaze, she spoke with intensity, “I knew then as I do now, there wasn’t a man to rival him in all the world. Self-important vacuous dandies are easily come by, men of substance are not. It is such a rare gift to find a man worth loving and who loves you in return. Don’t let your Mr Stringer slip away, dearest Alison”.

Alison looked down sadly, “I don’t think he is my Mr Stringer though, Tilly. He thinks of me as he would a little sister and he loves someone else.”

Mrs Tilly clasped her young friend’s hands with unexpected urgency, “Alison Heywood, you are quite wrong. I have seen you together and he does not think of you as a sister. You have a tender heart and a sensitive mind but do not let those qualities hold you back from pursuing what you want. Have courage. You are blossoming into a beautiful, talented, insightful woman. You must seize this time and, if you love that young man, then LET HIM SEE WHO YOU ARE!”

“Now.” Tilly said straightening herself, “Let us see what this night has to bring.”

…

They were very soon on the steps to Lady Leighton’s house in the Circus. Mrs Tilly rang the bell for admittance, and as they waited, Alison turned to admire the trees in the central garden, full in leaf. Her attention was caught by two familiar men leaving a house only a few doors along and on the corner of Gay Street.

“Why that is surely James and Lord Beaumont, is it not?” she exclaimed, grasping Cecily’s arm.

The sound of her voice must have carried as Mr Stringer look up and, on recognising her, he lit up with joy then instantly shrank back with a look of uncertainty and guilt. Unaware, Lord Edgar started making his way around the corner onto Gay Street and out of sight. Mr Stringer looked first undecided, then followed his companion without a word.

“Now this is a development. Where could they be off to, do you think? They looked dressed for the ball, certainly, but it’s a little early and they are not heading in the direction of the Assembly Rooms.

Alison, most dismayed by James’ strange behaviour asked, “Shall we follow them, Miss Cecily?”

“No Alison, there I draw the line. Let us preserve some dignity. We must avail Lady Susan of this news at once. Perhaps more will become apparent tonight at the ball.” The doors were opened and the ladies entered in some haste.


	12. The First Summer Ball at The Assembly Rooms, Bath

Later that evening, the Sanditon Sisters stood all together in the entrance to the Assembly Rooms main ballroom.

“C’est magnifique!” Madame Delphine exclaimed, surveying the room, “Well my Sisters, the vision before us would seem to confirm the evidence of my increased business at the New Bond Street branch in recent weeks.”

They moved through the room, surrounded by the work of Madame Delphine and her employees. The room was awash with billowing blue silk and shimmering gold satin, pale greys and forest greens, flashes of pink or purple. The landscape of Sanditon brought to life.

Alison herself, in another of Madam Delphine’s creations, looked every bit the Sanditon sophisticate. Dressed in a silk gown in the most subtle shade of turquoise with a soft ivory lace overdress delicate as foam. Her moonstone pendant at her neck and hair loosely swept up and adorned with tiny white flowers. She looked ethereal and lovely, drawing many lingering looks as she passed.

Alison herself was struggling to maintain composure and oblivious to all but the possibility of Mr James Stringer’s presence. They knew there was a very real possibility he and Lord Beaumont were meeting with their illusive investor and all three could make an appearance at the ball tonight. This could be the Sister’s opportunity to convince this stranger to abandon the project and halt Lord Edgar in his tracks.

It seemed only Alison felt this solution to be the wrong one. Her interests lay elsewhere, in wishing to protect both Seahaven and Mr Stringer’s future and to see both flourish, matters which other people did not seem to be considering. Since seeing the beautiful terraces that day, she had felt somehow out of step with everything and everyone around her. Everyone that is, except James Stringer.

“Miss Heywood?”

As if she had summoned him with the intensity of her innermost thoughts, here he was standing before her.

“Will you dance with me, Miss Heywood?” he said with an air of urgency.

“Of course but, Mr Stringer, whatever is the matter? You are not yourself, nor were you earlier when we saw you. Please tell me, what is wrong?”

Before he could speak he was interrupted by Lord Leighton intent on introducing Alison to his Bath acquaintance and as oblivious as ever to Mr Stringer’s presence.

As anxious as she was to talk with James, she had not forgotten their other duties for this evening. She obligingly accompanied Lord Rowleigh to the eager group of young friends. With gracious smiles she answered compliments and questions regarding her gown with details of Madame Delphine’s New Bond Street modiste or a tale or two of life in Sanditon.

James watched her from afar as she spoke and laughed amongst these strangers, winning favour for Sanditon by using the genial Heywood charm to full advantage. She was learning quickly from Lady Susan he thought with a smile. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Miss Cecily.

“Well Mr Stringer, would you ever have imagined that slip of a girl who first came to London in the Autumn, would be tonight the most radiant woman in the room? It is as if seeing her for the first time is it not?”

“Yes. Yes it is exactly that.”

“Our dear Alison is such a wise, feeling young woman. If one takes the trouble to see past her girlish outbursts of enthusiasm!”

“I do believe her passionate nature is the quality I admire most in her.”

Cecily turned to him then, “As you know, Lady Susan is very fond of her and has her best interests at heart, I’ve no doubt. Yet I cannot help but feel that an open hearted person like Alison should not stay in too long in London. The machinations of that most Machiavellian society will twist her mind and break her spirit before long. She needs open space to grow free, in peace and serenity.”

When Stringer looked down, surprised by her directness, Miss Cecily laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“If only we could find her a truly gentle man to treasure her and love her as we do.”

He looked up at her last remark but Cecily merely smiled innocently before moving off to speak to Mrs Tilly.

***

Having had some success in convincing Lord Leighton’s friends to pay a visit to Madam Delphine’s, Alison was again anxious to return to Mr Stringer and resume their conversation. She look up, scanning the room for him. Her wandering gaze came to an abrupt halt when she caught site of a familiar face. It was the glassy eyes and strained porcelain smile from the carriage.

Eliza Campion.

She was dancing with an enraptured Lord Edgar, laughing gaily at his every word.

Alison turned white.

Lord Leighton looked at her with concern, “Are you quite alright, dearest lady?”

“I feel suddenly a little light headed. Perhaps, you could see me back to our party?”

“Of course, of course.”

Alison walked swiftly to Lady Susan and, taking her arm, looked at her with marked dismay.

“Whatever is the matter, Alison?”

“Oh Susan! I have seen HER.”

Lady Susan knew at once who the architect of this latest drama must be. She followed Alison’s subtle gesture to where Eliza was gazing demurely up at Lord Beaumont. Her face then turned directly to Susan with an alarming look of senseless triumph.

“Oh gracious!” Susan stumbled back a step as Alison steadied her, “What on earth can she be about?”

Just at that moment, Mr Stringer approached Alison and asked her to dance.

Alison looked at the Sisters now all clustering around Lady Susan.

“We are with Susan. Go on Alison,” encouraged Tilly.

Alison and James moved to the floor for the next most intimate dance of the night. James put his hand on her waist and pulled her close as the music began. She felt the space between them pulsing with energy and she was torn between her fevered desire to enjoy this moment and the need to find out all he knew about Mrs Campion.

They started to dance.

“Miss Heywood. I think we must talk, don’t you?”

Alison stopped suddenly although she held onto him in quiet desperation. James looked at her intently and took her hands in his. She pulled him to the side of the floor and away to a private alcove at the edge of the room where they could stand close to one another and lower their voices to a whisper.

“I have seen your mystery investor. Did you know who it was all along? James, you have seen that woman at work before, you know her nature. You must surely have known her motivations would be borne out of malice.”

James tensed, “Why should I think that? As far as I’m aware, she is guilty of nothing more than jilting Mr Parker in her youth and despair over the loss of her husband. Not to mention being jilted herself by Mr Parker only a few months ago. I suspected there may be more to the events of last Autumn but I was not made privy to those. Besides, we have only been here a handful of days, we saw her for the first time the evening we arrived and that is all.”

James took a breath and continued, “But what of the part your friends are playing in this story, Alison? Mrs Campion tells us your Mrs Tilly has been quite desperate to find her out and has been asking questions all round Bath these last few days. Not to mention, from what Lord Edgar has told me, the Sanditon Development Company hopes to convince him to drop the Seahaven project altogether.”

He waited for her response, holding fast to her hands and keeping her close.

Alison dropped her eyes in embarrassment. He was right of course and he was understandably angry. They had shared the events of last year with as few people as possible and, as an unforeseen consequence of Lady Susan’s story, Eliza was left looking perfectly innocent and the Sister the underhand destructive malcontents.

“Your friends are looking to put an end to the first, perhaps the only chance I have of pursuing my dream. They have not considered my interests in their plans. Why should I spare a thought for theirs in return? What concern is it of mine if the Parkers fail! I owe Tom Parker nothing. It was through his carelessness that I lost my Da and the actions of his brother that I lost …” he broke off in confusion.

At his last words, Alison pulled her hands away.

“I am sorry for the loss of your father, truly I am. Tom Parker’s recklessness was unforgivable but there is more at work here than you know and Charlotte is blameless. She may be blind to it but I knew, of course I did, that you admired her and hoped she returned those feelings. A bitter disappointment, I have no doubt and I am sorry for that too. You merit and deserve so much more. But to allow those feelings of disappointment to fester and turn to resentment. To do nothing whilst that woman attempts to undermine Charlotte’s happiness. Again. It is not the way of a mind such as yours, such behaviour is beneath you.”

She blushed deeply and looked shocked at the passion in her own voice. Alison knew in that moment that she loved him.

Alison’s words were a stinging blow to his conscience. James’ expression dropped, suffused with regret at his own outburst. He moved to take her hands again but she pulled away looking at him in shock and bewilderment. Instinctively she turned and fled the ballroom.

In her haste to escape, Alison collided with Lord Rowleigh Leighton.

He looked uncharacteristically serious. “Miss Heywood! Lady Susan and the others have already set off for my mother’s house. They asked that I escort you on foot. We must leave at once.”

James Stringer watched as Alison left again in the company of Lord Leighton, this time with no searching backward glance. He would have run after her but Lord Beaumont caught his arm handing him a glass of brandy.

“Here Stringer, you look like you need this. I have been dancing with Mrs Campion. A charming woman indeed. Are you alright my boy? You haven’t let that darling girl slip away again have you?”

Struggling to maintain his composure, James downed the brandy.

“I need to tell you what I know of Eliza Campion.”


	13. Lady Leighton’s House, The Circus, Bath

  
After the tumultuous events of the previous evening, the Sisters met the next morning at the Leighton Residence to discuss the unexpected reappearance of Mrs Campion.

Lady Leighton, aware of her son’s fondness for gossip, had highlighted the pallor of his complexion and suggested he take the waters that very morning for some rejuvenation. Most horrified, he had hurriedly left the house.

Shortly after, Mrs Tilly and Miss Cecily arrived and the ladies settled in the drawing room.   
Lady Susan paced the room with an air of agitation. In contract, Alison sat subdued at the window seat, still deeply shaken by her heated words with Mr Stringer the night before.

“Before we left last night, I ascertained from an acquaintance that Mrs Campion has a house on Queens Square. What is this about Susan, do you think?“ asked Mrs Tilly.

With a glance towards Alison, Lady Susan surmised, “A wise person might have realised sooner that my invented story of last year was not so very far from the truth after all. The Campion woman is quite mad.”

The decision was made for Lady Susan to go to Mrs Campion’s address alone and the Sisters would reconvene that afternoon to discuss the outcome and any further plans.

As Lady Susan prepared to leave, Alison caught her by the door, “Should I not come with you, Susan? You should not go alone.”

“No dear girl,” she touched the girl’s cheek fondly, “This matter is my responsibility and I will not have you and Charlotte suffer any discomfort due to my own complacency and stupidity.”  
At that she left the house.

Lady Leighton, Mrs Tilly & Miss Cecily set off shortly after for the Pump Rooms leaving Alison alone at her own insistence, to wrestle with her thoughts.

She remained at the window, her sketchbook lying idle beside her, when the arrival of a visitor stirred her from her melancholy and none other than James Stringer was shown into the room. Before she had a chance to speak, he stepped forward in some haste.

“Alison, I am so sorry for how I spoke to you last night. I have not slept for thinking on it.”  
He met her at the window seat as she swung her legs down giving room for him to sit beside her.

“I spoke to Lord Edgar last night after you left, and have told him what I know of Mrs Campion’s character and her history with your brother in law. I suspect she sensed something was afoot since she left the Assembly Rooms shortly after. It would be prudent for Lady Susan to share any other information with Lord Edgar without delay for he wishes to leave for Beaumont this very morning.”

“Alison,” he said with a deep resonance in his voice, “I couldn’t leave without speaking to you. Not just on this matter. What you said was true. I have allowed my disappointment to taint my actions these last few months. Your sister is happy now and for that I’m glad. There was a time, not so very long ago, when I hoped that happiness might rest with me but as quickly as those hopes arose, they were extinguished by her obvious attachment to Mr Parker. As to my feelings, I will always hold your sister in the highest regard but I wonder now if love would truly have blossomed even were it not for Sidney? There is a part of my soul even she could never touch.”

Alison who had been listening in stunned silence, took his hand and smiled encouragingly as tears welled in her eyes.

“As to my own knowledge of Mrs Campion’s involvement in the Seahaven venture, I promise I was as ignorant as you until we arrived in Bath. But what am I to do, Alison? I may have achieved the position I wanted but it is by no means secure. With no family or inheritance to fall back on, I cannot afford to displease my client or my employers. I am quite powerless.”

“It is not for you or I to take this particular matter in hand, James. We can leave that to others of greater influence.”

With relief, he kissed her hand and she reached out with the other as if to touch his face but hesitated at the last moment. Something had changed between them. His eyes lingered on her mouth and a sudden rush of sensation coursed through her.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their intimate exchange. It was the housekeeper with an urgent letter addressed to Miss Alison Heywood in the morning post and in her mother’s hand.

“Mother never writes,” Alison whispered, looking at the letter in her hands with a rising sense of dread. She tore open the envelope and read the words with increasing discomposure. She took a step back, the letter fluttering to the floor.

“I must go at once!” she said shrilly and dashed from the room.

In alarm, James picked the letter up and read it. It was dated two days prior and was brief and urgent in tone. There had been an accident at the farm. Mr Heywood had injured his leg and had now contracted a fever. Alison’s father was most anxious to have her at home and her mother was in desperate need of assistance. He swiftly strode from the room and met Alison with a half open travel bag and clumsily fastened coat heading out in some confusion.

“Wait! Let me help, Miss Heywood.” 

“Papa,” Alison whispered tearfully.

James took her hands, bending down to look in her eyes.  
“We shall go straight to Lord Edgar. I’m sure he will be eager to help and Willingden is not so very far from Beaumont. Here, let us leave a note with the housekeeper for Lady Susan when she returns.”

He wrote it out for her and passed it to the housekeeper with instructions whilst requesting a maid check Alison had everything she would need in her small bag.

Within a few minutes they were out on the street where Lord Edgar’s coach was already being prepared for departure. As predicted, Lord Edgar was only too happy to help, proclaiming it nothing at all to help a damsel in distress. By a miracle they were on route to Willingden half an hour after Alison’s receipt of her mother’s letter. 


	14. The Journey from Bath to Willingden

The coach journey was nearly 130 miles but, if they made good time, they could make it in two days. In the early stages of the journey, to Alison’s perception, every hour seemed a day. She had lost all conversation and sat in silence looking quite lost. James couldn’t bear to see her in such misery. Despite the impropriety, he held her close in an attempt to give her strength. She slept for a time nestled against his shoulder.

Lord Edgar looked at the pair. “She is such a precious person, James. A man can wait a life time before he finds such a woman. Yet here she is in your arms now. I truly hope her Father recovers. It would be a loss to the world for grief to extinguish her light so young.”

James looked out the window pondering Lord Edgar’s words and remembering the shock of his own father’s passing only a year ago. He took her hand in his, their fingers linking as she slept.

By the evening of the first day they had arrived at Winchester and took rooms at the Old Vine Inn near the cathedral. Lord Edgar made arrangements for their departure in the morning and for supper to be sent to their rooms. Once settled, they sat down to eat and discussed the next stages of the journey.

“We have made good time, Miss Heywood,” reassured Lord Edgar, “We should be with your family by tomorrow evening.” 

After they had bid each other goodnight and retired to their rooms for much needed rest, Alison changed into her night gown, draped a shawl around her shoulders for warmth and untied her hair. She stood at her window looking out from behind gauzy curtains to the cathedral grounds below, and the late night activity of the city. The night air was cool. She was tired to her bones yet felt quite unable to sleep with the fraught uncertainty of recent weeks having accumulated in this one strange night. She was displaced, outside herself, full of anxiety for her father and yet felt more alive than ever.

She thought of James as he had been this morning and closed her eyes. There was such a longing for his presence coursing through her mind and body. It pervaded her every waking moment and chased her dreams. What had become of sweet carefree, Alison Heywood?

A knock at her door shook her from her reverie and James stood before her. He cleared his throat, “Do you have everything you need for tonight?”

She blushed to think of the thousand times she had imagined a moment such as this. Her eyes dropped and, despite everything, she smiled at her own folly.

“Not quite everything,” she breathed looking up to meet his gaze, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding. They simultaneously broke into nervous smiles.

“Goodnight then, Miss Heywood,” whispered James, taking a step closer.

“Goodnight, Mr Stringer,” she murmured leaning towards him.

She swayed a little and he reached out instinctively to steady her. His hand on her waist felt warm through the thin fabric of her nightgown. The sensation sent her head spinning and he caught her in his arms. Deftly, he picked her up, her hands circled his neck and her head fell back on his shoulder. He carried her to the bed, lowering her gently onto the soft blanket.

“James,” she said sleepily.

He stroked her hair tenderly and covered her with the blanket.  
“Sleep now, my angel.”

***

  
The next morning, after an early breakfast, they were collected by their coachman and set off East. The second day’s journey progressed as speedily as it may. They were passing through the beautiful scenery of the South Downs. The closer they came to Willingden, the more purposeful Alison felt. She opened the carriage window and let the cool air refresh her.  
  
“Not long to go now Miss Heywood,” said Lord Edgar kindly.

She smiled tentatively. Beside her, James took her hand and squeezed it gently, their finger linking. They remained so for the rest of the journey.


	15. The Residence of Eliza Campion, Queens Square, Bath

Whilst Alison and James were in haste to reach Willingden, Lady Susan stood with trepidation on the doorstep of Mrs Campion’s Queens Square residence. Never before had she been so wholly without a plan and the uncertainty discomforted her. She took a last deep breath then rang the bell.

A plainly dressed servant admitted her and took her coat. “I do believe Mrs Campion is expecting you,” he said dryly.

Lady Susan quickly took in her surroundings. This was not the most luxurious accommodation available in Bath, not at all where she would expect to find a woman of Mrs Campion’s wealth. The dowdy and neglected interior further added to Susan’s sense of the occupant’s furtive motives for being there.

She was shown into a once elegant drawing room where Mrs Campion was seated most serenely facing the door, waiting.

“Lady Worcester!” Eliza said with thinly concealed malice, “I have been waiting for you. Do sit down.”

Susan silently refused the invitation by walking to the window and turning to face the room. Her expression was hidden in silhouette but her shoulders were straight and her poise, steady and unwavering.

“Mrs Campion. I was most surprised to find you in town and so far from your husband’s estate where, I believe, you were meant to be living in quiet contemplation and mourning.”

Eliza smiled glassily, “I found that country life did not suit my current needs.”

“Let us not waste time with any more games. I must ask that you immediately step down from whatever destructive path you now tread. Perhaps you have forgotten Sidney’s warning to you last Autumn for I believe he was most sincere. I have not yet sent word to Sanditon but, if you do not desist, you will force my hand.”

Mrs Campion rose menacingly from her chair and circled the room towards her adversary, her eyes ablaze with malevolence.

“Why Lady Susan, I merely seek to further my interests and fortune as do others. There is no reason for anyone to feel threatened.”

“I am certain,” continued Susan undaunted, “When Sidney hears of this latest wicked ploy, it will surely reaffirm in his mind that you are the most hateful woman in all the world. He will bring you down, Mrs Campion, and take pleasure in it.”

A look of wild rage suffused Eliza’s face. With a sudden movement and a hideous scream that punctured the air, she rushed at Susan her hands, claw-like, lunging for her eyes.

Susan caught her wrists and held the woman at bay.

“Do not think to strike me, Eliza. For I have not reached the position I am in without learning how to defend myself against devils such as you.”

A moment passed as the full horror of the moment took hold in Mrs Campion’s conscious. Her face crumpled in pain and defeat as she realised the depths to which she had fallen.

“What have I become? How have I come to this?”

She went limp and, as Lady Susan released her, she sank to the floor. Susan looked down at her in wary silence.

At long last, Eliza looked up. “For the last ten years, the only source of joy in my life was the hope that Sidney and I might be eventually reunite.”

“Surely by now you must know that day will never come,” beseeched Lady Susan.

“Of course I do. But the heart takes longer to accept what your mind knows to be true.”

Mrs Campion stood feebly and lowered herself to a nearby chair, imploring Susan to take the seat opposite. “I shall not be troubling them again, you have my word.”

Susan took the offered seat with a sigh, “I wish I could believe you, Mrs Campion, but you have proven yourself to be a most vindictive and duplicitous foe this last year.”

“Yes. Perhaps there really is no escaping the influence of one’s family.” She looked down at her hands lying open in her lap, as if they were not her own.

Despite the discomforting frankness of this dialogue, Lady Susan somehow knew it was essential to a lasting end to their enmity. She allowed Mrs Campion to continue speaking uninterrupted.

“In my early years under the guidance of my mother, I was carefree and good. I met Sidney when we were still but children. There is no time I can remember when I was not in love with him. I lost my mother the year I turned fifteen. Were it not for Sidney’s love, I could not have borne her loss.

“My family had an important name and connections but no money. My father was a most ambitious unscrupulous and vicious man. When he became aware of my attachment to Sidney, he opposed the match most vehemently and quickly sought out a suitor more appealing to his purse. He was the sort of father no daughter would dare oppose and I was afraid of what he might do to me or to Sidney if I chose to go against his wishes.

“In writing that most awful letter to Sidney, I knew it would break his wonderful heart as it was breaking mine. I knew what I was losing. It was the very worst moment of my life.

“Any hope I had of consolation in a pleasant marriage were dashed when I realised the man my father had chosen for me was every bit as cruel as he was himself. In those first few months, there were many days when I felt like running away in search of Sidney but I lived in dread of my father’s continuing reach and could not imagine that Sidney would ever forgive me. Time passed and the gossip from London was that he had gone abroad. It was too late, even for the vainest hope.

“Then, only a few years after our marriage, my husband’s health began to fail. Through incapacity, he became less controlling, less cruel, perhaps even indulgent in a way. I had greater freedom and began to enjoy the position my marriage had brought me.

“Ten years of living a half-life, pining for the lover one has cast aside. It changes a person. I became less the loving girl of my youth and increasingly the superficial society player you see now. And I was good at it, I thought. It gave me a sense of worth. Of pride. But inside, my soul withered more with every passing day until it felt the facade was all there was left.

“What has emerged following my husband’s death is not my youthful self, unchained and free, but an altogether different creature. My wishes for a reconciliation with Sidney have remained unchanged but the nature of my love has increased in intensity and become almost predatory. I should have seen all along that I had lost him but, to accept it, I would have been utterly lost.

“I cannot explain my motivations this last year only, perhaps, your story was not so very far from the truth but the grief was from an altogether different source. Charlotte is so very different from my own younger self. She is stronger and more resilient. But perhaps she has had the good fortune of a loving father.” Her voice trailed off in hopeless remembrance.

Lady Susan stood, sensing it was time to leave. “Yes, I do believe you are correct.”

Mrs Campion rose to her feet, “If you could be so kind as to keep this from The Parkers if you can.”

“I will not mention it unless it becomes necessary to do so.”

“What shall I say to Lord Beaumont? He will need to find another investor for his project to continue.”

“Leave that to me, Mrs Campion.”

The two ladies walked with each other to the front door. Lady Susan turned before she left, “We all of us run mad from time to time. I hope, in the years to come, you may find a happiness within yourself, and in the world around you. In the meantime, enjoy your hard won freedom. There truly is no greater gift for a woman, than to be her own mistress.”

As the coach pulled away, Lady Susan steadied her breathing. She was satisfied that, this time, the wound which had been the source of pain and anguish for so many was finally being tended to as it should.

This scene with Mrs Campion had disturbed her to the core. She had missed vital clues as to Eliza’s state of mind and, as a result, they had come within a hair’s breadth of further catastrophe. She shut her eyes. She was weary of it all. They were similar creatures in many ways, she and Eliza. Perhaps it was time for Susan herself to follow a new path and tend to the needs of her own heart.


	16. The Crisis Point Comes at Willingden

Lord Edgar, Alison and James arrive at the Heywood Estate early evening.

The house was in turmoil. Alison’s eldest brother Francis received them in much distress. Their mother was much taken up with caring for his father and assisting Doctor Morton on his regular calls to check on the patient. Francis had spent the afternoon giving instructions to the farm labourers and had returned to the house to find all in chaos, his brothers and sisters running amok much to the distress of the cook and housemaid.

Alison hurried upstairs to her mother and father leaving James and Lord Edgar downstairs with the rest of the family. Francis barked some instructions at his younger siblings who then vanished to the back rooms. He ran his hand through dishevelled hair and gestured to the visitors to take a seat in the parlour. He explained the events of the accident and his father’s current prognosis. Doctor Morton was sure that he would make a full recovery if tended to with due attention and care. A thing hard come by in a large family, joked the weary boy. It was apparent to the other two men that Francis, not quite a man yet himself and used to his father’s strong guiding presence, was clearly in need of assistance in heading up the household and estate.

Lord Edgar looked at James for a moment then said, “My architect here, Mr Stringer, is a practical man and I won’t be needing his help for the next week or so. I’m sure he would be glad to stay and help in your hour of crisis, son.”

Francis put his head in his hands and Lord Edgar stayed to rally his spirits whilst James went back to the carriage to collect his and Alison’s belongings and instruct the driver that Lord Edgar would be leaving shortly for the Coach and Horses Inn. On returning to the hall, he met Alison coming downstairs.

“Papa is sleeping for now. The wound to his leg is not too severe but his fever is terribly high. Doctor Morton is returning this evening and will stay with us overnight. He hopes the fever will break by morning. I have left Mama upstairs to sit with him and must see to my brothers and sisters,” said she in much agitation.

He caught her hands, “Lord Edgar has given me leave to stay and help Francis with running the estate whilst your father is unwell. Have courage, Alison. You are here now and I am sure your whole family will be better for it.”

Lord Edgar and Francis joined them. Francis had recovered his senses and embraced his sister warmly, “I am relieved to see you, Alison, and Mother will be glad of your help. She has felt your absence enormously since Autumn.”

“I will leave you now and go on to Sanditon in the morning,” Lord Edgar said, preparing himself for departure, “I can deliver the news to your sister that you are back home, Alison.”

Alison clasped his arm with urgent plea, “Please, do not say anything of Eliza Campion to my sister. I would not have her burdened any further at this time. You should speak with Lady Susan who will be able to explain all matters pertaining to the events last year.”

“Of course, Miss Heywood. You can count on my discretion,” said Lord Edgar. He kissed her hand and bid Francis farewell. Mr Stringer walked with him to the carriage.

“Look after that young woman, James. She is in need of you at present, they all are.”

With that he set off for the Coach & Horses Inn.

***

The evening passed and night fell.

Alison had given instructions to the housemaid and cook and successfully rounded up the children for a late supper. Her younger siblings were all now clean, hair brushed and tucked up in bed. James had kindly offered to speak with the older boys, offering them as much reassurance as he could in order to enable them to rest. Alison, meanwhile said goodnight to the girls and stayed with them until they were all asleep.

Doctor Morton had arrived in the last half hour and was upstairs with their father and mother. Alison, Francis and James sat in the parlour watching the door. Eventually the doctor appeared.

“Well now Alison, Francis. Your father progresses as predicted. It will be a long night. Your mother is prepared but you must assist her. Perhaps one of you could rest now whilst the other goes up to her? I must complete my rounds but I will return later tonight.”

Francis opted to go first leaving Alison and James alone.

Wearily, Alison curled up in her father’s favourite chair by the fire staring at the flickering golden light. “I am so glad you are here,” her voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

James retrieved his coat from the hall and draped it over her as she slept.

***

Alison and James were both awoken by a drained Francis in the early hours.

He stoked the fire and took Alison’s place, “Doctor Morton has returned and is upstairs with Mama. There is no change but he is sure the crisis point is near.”

James walked with Alison to the door of her father’s room. “I will be right outside if you need me.”

The next few hours were the most harrowing of Alison’s young life. Her father burst in and out of consciousness, one moment angry, the next anxious then weeping. They knelt either side of the bed holding his hands, Mrs Heywood murmuring loving words close to his ear. Eventually he fell into an exhausted sleep, followed soon after by Mrs Heywood and Doctor Morton. Leaving Alison to watch her father for any sign of change.

She endlessly paced the room until, finally, the sunrise brought it’s warming light. Alison drew aside the curtains allowing golden light to flood the room.

Mr Heywood stirred. “Alison? Is that you?”

“Papa!” Alison cried and rushed to his side. His fever had dropped noticeably and he was lucid once more. Mrs Heywood wept at his , exhausted. He touched her face. “All is well, my darling.”

***

Later that morning, after Doctor Morton had departed, content his patient was on the mend, Mr Heywood was well enough to sit up in bed. Alison entered the room with a bowl of broth and another pillow. Sending her poor Mama to the room next door to rest, she proceeded to prop her father up and help with the broth where his arms were weak and shaking.

“Papa, can you forgive me?” Alison said tearfully, “I should not have left you so soon after Charlotte’s marriage. Mama and you needed my help and I abandoned you without a second thought. So intent was I in having an adventure of my own, I did not think how much strain I would put on both of you.”

“There is nothing to forgive, my wise little owl. Your Mama and I did not bring our children into this world to be our servants. We brought you into this world out of love. I would not have any of you prevented from following your ambitions and talents out of duty to me.”

“Sometimes though, dear Papa, love makes it necessary for duty to overrule our dreams and ambition. Something you know all too well.”


	17. Lady Susan Seeks a Solution with Lord Edgar

The morning after her encounter with Mrs Campion, Lady Susan rose early, was packed and ready to depart after breakfast with the Leighton’s. She had forwarded Alison’s belongings to Willingden with a letter detailing the exchange with Eliza Campion, and her intention to go directly to Lord Beaumont to resolve matters before journeying on to her house in Sanditon for the remainder of the Summer as planned.

“Mrs Wainwright, Miss Gainsborough, Rowleigh and I will join you in Sanditon for the Regatta. Delphine, I believe, is returning to London at the week’s end,” advised Lady Agatha, looking at her friend with concern. “Dearest, you have not seemed yourself these last few days. One might say, a little befuddled. Quite unlike the Susan Worcester I know. You must take time in Sanditon to enjoy the sea air and revivify your spirits.”

“Yes indeed I will, Agatha, just as soon as I have set matters right with Lord Beaumont.”

***

Three days later, in the glorious mid morning sunshine, following a long and contemplative journey Eastward, Lady Susan’s carriage wound along the drive approaching Beaumont House. The estate was every bit as beautiful as Lord Edgar had described, enjoying both the benefit of sheltering woodlands and views of the sea. The house and grounds were cleverly designed and immaculately kept, the result of great devotion and care, belying the nature of the man himself.

She was shown into a reception room, lit by dual aspect windows and in an elegant yet comfortable style. She sat patiently admiring the view from the window and the scent of roses from a freshly cut bouquet on the mantlepiece.

“Lady Worcester, what a surprise! I was not expecting you. No, don’t get up! Is everything alright? I have not heard from Stringer or Miss Alison, I hope her father is improving.” Lord Edgar walked swiftly to her and kissed her hand before sitting opposite.

“Forgive me for the intrusion, Lord Beaumont. Indeed, I have not had word yet from Willingden but have written to Alison with some news this morning which I really must discuss with you.” Susan steadied herself and prepared to speak.

“Ah yes, you must be talking of the devilish Mrs Campion. Young Stringer has spoken to me already and related some of the events from last year. He believed something worse had occurred later in the Autumn but he was not in possession of those facts.”

“Oh!” Susan exclaimed with no small amount of relief.

“Please, do not trouble yourself further on this matter, dear lady. I have already written to Mrs Campion and advised her that Seahaven will no longer require her investment. There was something about her and her ideas for my estate which left me ill at ease from the beginning. Meeting her in Bath, despite her efforts to charm, only confirmed this for me.”

He stood, walking to the window and looked out across the garden and down to the sea.

“If Seahaven is to flourish, it must do so under the care of sensitive minds who understand her worth.”

He laughed quietly to himself for a moment and turned to look at Susan, “I learned that from a most wonderful young woman.”

Susan returned his smile. “I think were we all to listen to the wisdom of Miss Alison Heywood a little more often, there would be a great deal less to vex us in this world!”

Susan sighed and felt again that terrible weariness. “I wonder if perhaps we are, both of us, getting a little too old to navigate the intrigues of society. I must confess, of late I have longed for some peace and contentment of my own.”

“Perhaps, but I would miss our jousts, Lady Susan!”

He returned to the seat opposite and leant forward intently and with furrowed brow.

“The only question now is how do I ensure both Seahaven and my talented architect succeed as they both should?”

“Well, for an answer to that, I will refer us back to the thoughts and ideas of that most insightful of young ladies.”


	18. The Summer Solstice at Willingden

Once the fever had passed, Mr Heywood recovered quickly although Doctor Morton advised him not to stand unassisted until his leg wound had sufficient time to heal.

Since his arrival in Willingden, and entirely as a result of his own generous and loving nature, Mr James Stringer had been accepted into the heart of every member of the Heywood family. He found in Francis a younger brother in need of fraternal guidance and delighted in utilising his creativity for inventing games and distractions for the younger children. In the free thinking Mr and Mrs Heywood he found the acceptance and encouragement his own father had been unable to provide.

With so much activity, he and Alison had little time alone together to think over the events of the last few weeks. Alison had received word from Lady Susan regarding the surprising conclusion to Mrs Campion’s latest exploits and Lord Edgar had just written to James to tell him to hold fast whilst he and Lady Susan mulled over the future of the Seahaven Project.

Lady Susan had expressed her desire for Alison to join her again as soon as duty permitted but, with a sinking heart, Alison had begun to see the reality of her parent’s new situation. When the time came, as it must do very soon, for James to return to work, she would not be able to follow him, not to Sanditon nor to London. She was needed here and that must necessitate an end to any more adventures. Not wishing to cause anyone further anxiety during her father’s recovery, Alison hid her wretchedness from her family and James, focussing instead on enjoying what remained of his time in Willingden.

Over breakfast one morning, James broached the subject of his pending departure with Mr Heywood.

“There is no question that you must return to your post as soon as you are needed. I have every faith in Francis, he has risen to the challenge of running the estate, as I knew he would, but I am so very grateful that he did not have to face it alone. He has benefited greatly from your example and guidance. For that, and for many other reasons, I cannot thank you enough, James.”

Alison and James looked at each other, their eyes intense with unexpressed feelings.

“Come now you two, don’t look so cast down,” said Mr Heywood kindly, “Alison, I do believe your favourite dance is tomorrow night, The Willingden Summer Solstice Festival. Tis a heathen tradition, James. Try not to judge us too harshly! Mr Stringer, I insist you accompany my daughter and Francis. All three of you should take a much needed night off.”

***

On the night of the dance, the three young people walked the lane to Willingden in the dwindling evening light. Alison was all in white with flowers in her hair. Francis and James in loose shirts and waistcoats. All three were carefree and excited, caught up in the spirit of the evening ahead.

The correctness and pressures of a formal ball were stripped away leaving only the innocent earthy pleasure of the dancing itself and the room was alive with it. Francis and Alison introduced James to their circle of acquaintances including Doctor Morton’s daughter, Isobel, their friend since childhood and Francis’ sweetheart. Alison and James danced with none but each other for most of the night. It seemed obvious to Francis and everyone present that they were two people in love.

All too soon, the evening was over and they were returning to the Heywood Farm, stopping first to escort Isobel home. As they approached the house, Francis ran off to carry out checks around the farm before retiring for the night, leaving Alison and James alone.

James smiled shyly and turned to look up at the night sky. “Look at the brightness of the moon tonight! The visible stars are so numerous here, more so even than at Sanditon, I think.”

Alison let out an exclamation of excitement, “I’ve just thought of something you haven’t seen yet. Come with me!”

She lit a small lamp and as quietly as they could, so as not to disturb the rest of the household, they made their way up the narrow stairs to the attic. They crept passed the servant’s rooms and stopped at the door marked Schoolroom. It was a large meandering space with many interesting corners, strewn with books, old clothes, trinkets from several generations of Heywood’s. Two large dormer windows allowed light, now moonlight, to stream in, illuminating two distinct work areas. The first was a miniature library and broad writing desk on which stood their father’s old telescope. The second served as a painting studio with many canvases and drawings pinned to the walls.

“Father insisted the older children should have a private study space away from the younger siblings and their exuberance!” Alison whispered, “I haven’t been up here since returning from Bath. The light up her is perfect for reading, writing and painting. Here, this is what I wanted to show you.”

She led him to the old telescope and peered through it, making adjustments to give him the perfect view.

“My goodness, the detail!” James exclaimed and spent a little time exploring the night sky under Alison’s guidance.

After a time, curiosity led him to the artwork at the other window.

“The others dabble a little from time to time, but this is really my own space,” Alison said proudly.

James cast an eye over the row of paintings stored carefully in drying racks and the beautiful drawing studies pinned to the walls, of trees, wildlife, buildings, family members and all manner of farm activities. All in Alison’s confidant hand and carefully observed style. He turned his attention to the easel, set up to capture the best of the light. A single small painting had been left face down and propped against the easel.

“This is worked in oil as your father taught you. May I look?”

Alison put the painting on the easel for James to see.

He inhaled sharply. Her painting, oddly out of its time, had elements of the Italian Renaissance but in a delicate intricate feminine style he had not seen before in any London gallery or catalogue illustration. Rich contrasting colours, with depth to the textures and highly symbolic in style. It was eery and beautiful, almost disturbing to his mind.

“Alison, this is incredible! I have never seen it’s like.”

He turn round to meet her gaze, his expression bright and full of surprise. “What a world of imagination there must be behind those eyes!”

“Here,” she passed James a large faded leather bound book and handed it to him. ”Papa travelled to Italy as a young man when he had ambition to become a painter. He most especially enjoyed Florence. Those are the copies I like best.”

James flicked through the journal, tracing the youthful Mr Heywood’s journeys with thoughts and observation, sketches and copies.

“When he returned, determined to set up a studio in London, his brother died quite unexpectedly, leaving responsibility for the family estate to Papa. He wasn’t entirely sorry I believe, since it allowed him to marry Mother whom he had loved since they were children. Since then, he’s become increasingly disinclined to leave Willingden. I think sometimes that he might not want to feel again the pain of disappointed hopes. Perhaps it is safer just to remain at home.”

James handed back the precious memento of her father’s youth.

“This place was our sanctuary over the last few years. I suppose, with us all now grown, Francis and I really should make way for the others. Someday, I should like to have my own studio, peaceful and with perfect light, just like this.” Alison smiled up at him her eyes full of distant dreams.

He looked upon her face, lit up by the moon. How beautiful she was. Her own fine delicate features and expressive soulful eyes, now tinged with sorrow.

“I cannot leave my parents again, James. At least not until the little ones are old enough to fend for themselves and my older sisters able to help Mama. She was not coping without Charlotte and I, even before Papa’s accident. And you …. you must away back to London or risk losing your own dream.”

Both were suddenly acutely aware of the pending separation and their powerlessness to change the circumstances which made it necessary.

“It’s late, I think I should bid you goodnight,” James said gruffly, tears welling in his eyes. He looked at her for a lingering moment and then was gone.

Alison stood alone, contemplating the now empty space beside her.


	19. A Meeting of Minds at Sanditon

Charlotte sat at her desk in the study at Waterloo Lodge, the most recent letter from Alison in her hands. Their dear Papa was out of danger and recovering. Alison had been home now for a week and was helping their mother with the children. James Stringer had stayed on to help Francis run the estate and the two had apparently now become firm friends.

She breathed in deeply with relief for her father. Neither she nor the rest of their family could have borne his loss at this time. Thank goodness there was help at hand. What circumstances had brought her sister and James Stringer so close together, Charlotte had not an idea but, in her heart she was glad for she remembered Alison’s wistful countenance at their last meeting here in Sanditon. If ever there was a man gentle and loving enough for her sweet sister, he was surely the one.

She leaned back in her chair. The Summer period was finally upon them and the whole town was alive with activities. The cricket match was to come in a week or two, the Regatta of course and the whole season punctuated with balls, musical recitals and other entertainments. Much had come together quite naturally as Sanditon’s popularity grew but the majority was borne out of her design and hard work.

Charlotte stretched and, not for the first time, thanked goodness for Georgiana who had swiftly taken charge of the Regatta preparations when she saw her friend struggling with the last few months of her pregnancy. With the Beaufort Sisters eager to assist now they were utterly in Miss Lambe’s thrall, they were better prepared than she could possibly have hoped.

What a change a year can bring, thought Charlotte smoothing her dress over her now swollen stomach.

Sidney entered their study, wanting to know if the morning’s post had brought any news from Willingden.

“Papa is out of danger Sidney, I have just had word.”

“Thank goodness.” Sidney breathed, taking her hands and kissing them.

“Charlotte, we are needed at Trafalgar House. Lady Susan and Lord Beaumont are there and have requested we join them. They have some news they wish to share.”

“It must be news from Bath,” Charlotte stood rather quickly and Sidney quickly caught her arm, “Not too hasty Mrs Parker. Allow me.”

***

Half an hour later, the board members of the Sanditon Development Company gathered at Trafalgar House with Lord Edgar Beaumont.

Lady Susan began, “Following the loss of his principal investor, Lord Beaumont and I have been discussing the future of Seahaven and how it might sit alongside its neighbour, Sanditon. We have come up with a proposal which, we hope, will prove beneficial for everyone here as well as the towns people of Sanditon and Seahaven. That is for the two projects to combine under the management of the SDC with Seahaven taking on a unique and complimentary identity.

To better explain the concept, we need to wait for the presence of the originator of the idea, Miss Alison Heywood. We hope she may be able to join us in the coming weeks. Until then, I would like to propose Lord Edgar Beaumont as the newest board member of the Sanditon Development Company. Those in favour?”

The board was unanimous in their support for Lord Edgar and, setting aside Seahaven for now, albeit with unsatisfied curiosity, the meeting turned to other pressing matters.

Tom spoke up, “I have been talking with Mr Robinson at length and we have determined there is a need to create a position of chief architect for the Sanditon Development Company. With Lord Beaumont now on the board, the choice seems an obvious one.”


	20. Farewells in Willingden

The morning after the Summer Solstice Ball, Mr Stringer received a letter from Lord Beaumont advising that he was departing for London shortly to make fresh arrangements with Wyatt, Soanes & Partners. He would travel to Willingden himself to collect James and to enquire after the Heywood family.

With a heavy heart, James broke the news to Alison, Francis and the rest of the family over breakfast. There were many sad faces from the children and a tearful Mrs Heywood ensured he had an extra egg and large helping of buttered toast that morning.

Alison and James looked often at each other but could think of nothing to say. Consolation was impossible.

***

The day of Lord Beaumont’s arrival, James had his bag packed and waiting in the hall. He and Alison accompanied Mr Heywood for a light stroll around the garden and one last talk together.

“Well I think I speak for everyone when I say you will be sorely missed my boy,” said Mr Heywood, “I will be eternally grateful to you for helping us through this difficult time and for delivering my dearest girl home to us. You have my heartfelt respect, James. I see in you my younger self and the dreams I should have followed, had my brother not passed on when he did.

“As a kind of tonic for my own frustrated soul, I have encouraged all our children to embrace the arts, read voraciously and actively engage with life. Alison especially, since her artistic talents far surpass my own at her age. Yet here you stand on that very same path, quite alone in the world and, I do not doubt, having overcome many obstacles to achieve your position. You are a remarkable young man and I would be glad, nae, I insist, you see the Heywood’s as your own family from now on.”

“Thank you sir!” cried James with much feeling.

He held out his hand to Mr Heywood who ignored it, instead giving him a sturdy paternal embrace. James’ eyes rested on Alison with a tenderness he was unable to express in words. They all three shared this brief but comforting moment before returning to the house.

Lord Beaumont arrived within the hour and was introduced to Mr and Mrs Heywood with whom there was an instant ease and friendliness. He greeted Alison with particular warmth.

Sensing her heavy heart, he said, “Do not give up all hope, my dear. Life has a peculiar way of shaking things up when we least expect it!”

The whole family stood outside to say one last farewell. As the carriage pulled away, Mrs Heywood and Francis returned to the house and the younger children ran down the lane in pursuit, waving and shouting goodbye.

Alison and her father watched as the carriage disappeared from view.

“Oh Papa!” Alison could not contain her despair any longer and broke into agonised sobs.

Her father put his arm around her with sympathy and understanding. “I know, my wise little owl. I know.”


	21. New Directions in Willingden

A week passed. Life at Willingden seemed changed forever.

Alison laid aside her brushes and pallet and devoted herself to her parents and siblings. The cares of family were a welcome distraction from her aching heart. Despite her best efforts to forget him, in quiet moments in the garden or late at night, James returned to her as he had been the night of the Summer Solstice ball, loving and sad.

Francis’ confidence continued to grow in his new duties, spurred on by necessity and experience. In consequence of his emerging self-assurance, his romance with Isobel Morton had taken a serious turn and was now openly acknowledged by both families. They saw her most days, accompanying her father on his visits and staying on to help Alison and her mother with the children.

Mr Heywood, although improving daily, had not recovered his previous energy. On his latest visit, Doctor Morton presented an article by a Doctor Fuchs in a recent medical journal hypothesizing that the best tonic for reviving health was the refreshing air of the seaside.

“Perhaps Mr Heywood, you could speak to Charlotte’s husband about a house at Sanditon for what remains of the Summer for you and the children? Francis can manage without you I’m sure and my family are only a stone throw away.”

Quite shocked by the sudden proposal, Mr Heywood initially rejected the idea outright. “We are about to enter into the busiest time of year for the Estate. I could not possibly abandon my son.”

“Nonsense Father!” Francis cried heartily, “Between myself and the labourers, we will manage. Besides, it will be a relief to get all these brats out from under my feet for a while!”

“Well then,” conceded Mr Heywood.

Alison’s heart took flight, soaring high, as an entirely different view opened up before them.

“Well then,” she murmured.


	22. Alison Seeks her own Harbour

Mr Heywood sat quietly in his favourite chair, surrounded by unpacked boxes and looking out at the expanse of sand and the sea beyond. He had to admit sometimes it was most definitely worth traveling further than 5miles from one’s home.

“Papa!” called Alison. She and Charlotte appeared in the doorway to his little study.

“All the children are down at the beach watching the cricket practise. I don’t think they understand why they are not allowed to join in with the game tomorrow!”

She and Charlotte smiled conspiratorially, “We have a present for you.”

Alison placed a large heavy parcel on the desk by his chair.

“This looks familiar,” Mr Heywood commented with suspicion.

He cocked an eyebrow at his daughters and proceeded to unwrap his gift, a watercolour set identical to the one Sidney had given Alison last year.

“Charlotte has had your initials engraved so we can tell them apart when we are out painting together,” said Alison indicating the corner of the box.

“Aren’t I a bit old for revisiting such activities?” mused Mr Heywood doubtfully.

“Never!” they sisters cried together and laughed.

“Yes, yes. Well thank you, my daughters. It is a lovely gift but now please, go find your brothers and sisters and let me enjoy my new view in peace for a little while longer.”

With a kiss on each cheek, they bid their Papa farewell and, with Alison assisting Charlotte, they made their way down the stairs of the Heywood’s new Summer house, outside and headed for the beach to join the rest of the family.

Sidney and a few other players were practising their batting and throwing with the Heywood children happily standing in as fielders. As Sidney saw them approaching, he ran over.

“Well, did he like his gift?”

“Very much,” said Charlotte, “Now I simply must sit down before I topple over.”

They settled Charlotte comfortably near Mrs Heywood.

Alison’s attention wandered East to the headland.

“Charlotte, Mama, would you mind if I went for a walk? I will be back in time for the meeting later.”

Charlotte and Mrs Heywood smiled at each other.

“Of course, my love,” said their Mama, “Take the time you need.”

Alison set off along the coast path, her destination clear in her mind. She was happy to escape the clamour of Sanditon, even if only for an hour or two. The whole town was alive with activity, buzzing with excitement regarding tomorrow’s match and the coming Regatta.

It was the height of the afternoon by the time Alison crossed the stone wall and walked through the tree line to the beautiful wild gardens of Seahaven. She longed for the peace that she knew she would find at her favourite place in the terraced gardens.

Alison sat down in the long grass and wild flowers in the shelter of the terrace wall. She lay back with her head resting on a mossy pillow of flowers and looked up and out at the blue sky, the heat haze bleaching the colours all around. She let out a long sigh and, closing her eyes, focussed on the sound of the wind in the grass, the skylarks chittering overhead and the distant waves crashing on the rocks.

Alison knew she had to gather her thoughts. Charlotte had arranged for the Sanditon Development Company to meet before dinner and had requested, quite unexpectedly, that Alison attend. The group were eager to hear her thoughts regarding Seahaven.

A rustle in the grass nearby disturbed her tranquillity and she opened her eyes, shading them from the sun. A familiar furry form emerged from the grass and bounded over to her. Hercules sat beside her companionably, nudging her hand expectantly with a wet nose. She scratched behind his ears.

“Hello boy. Are you out on a walk with Fred?” she asked affectionately.

“Hercules! Where have you got to boy?”

Alison’s heart leapt to hear that most beloved voice.

“Well I never. If it isn’t Miss Alison Heywood at Seahaven!“ Mr James Stringer lay down in the grass beside her, his amusement disguising his profound pleasure in beholding her.

“James! You’re here!”

“I am. And so are you,” he said with his bashful smile.

“I thought you would be back in London.”

“And I thought you were locked away in Willingden forevermore!”

Alison explained the delightful news of their new Summer residence.

“Well in that case, Miss Heywood, we shall be neighbours! You are looking at the Chief Architect for the Sanditon & Seahaven projects! Wyatt, Soane & Partners have agreed to complete my training in partnership with the Sanditon Development Company,” he said proudly, “I shall be living and working here for the foreseeable future.”

She looked at him with adoration, “Then you are just the man I am looking for,” she said blushing at the unintended double meaning.

Hercules bounded off to explore the inviting smells around the gardens.

“I have been pondering Lord Beaumont’s dilemma about the nature of Seahaven. I never liked Mrs Campion’s idea of obliterating these beautiful gardens in an attempt to rival Sanditon. It only goes to show she had no understanding of sororal love. Seahaven should not be a rival but a sister to Sanditon. Not the same but complimenting her. Unique and important in her own right.

“This is a place of sanctuary and of peace. Anything you build here should compliment nature and allow people to live in it, not destroy the very things they came to enjoy. I myself can see my idyllic home and artist studio on this very spot. I know Miss Cecily would love it too. She and many of her friends are looking for just this kind of artistic retreat and have the means to buy or rent properties.

“It would answer Lord Beaumont’s concerns for the harbour town and its residents. The Seahaven folk seem to take great pride in being one of the most highly painted locations in England and I’m sure would prefer the less disruptive presence of a quiet artist community adjoining Sanditon.”

Alison finished her passionate description, staring out to sea and lost in her dream of this place as it might be.

“I see it clearly, James.”

He turned to her then and, with a voice dewy with emotion, said, “I can’t think of anywhere in the world I would rather be.”

She returned his look, aware of the returning urgency in the air between them.

“Alison …” James lowered his eyes, “I am a working man with little money and no family.”

“Papa has said you are part of our family now. He never says anything he doesn’t mean.”

“I know and he is almost as dear to me now as my own father. But there is another matter which may soon change his mind.”

He looked at her again and took a breath.

“I love you. Most ardently. And I want you to be my wife. But it is hopeless. For your father would surely never consent and I would lose you altogether.”

“Of course he will say yes. He respects, trusts and cares for you. Besides, he knows I have loved you from our very first meeting. They all do.”

She reached out a hand to his face and ran her thumb across his lips in a most daring gesture.

It gave him the confidence he needed to cross the final few steps between their worlds. Gently he laid her head back down amongst the flowers and kissed her.

***

The rest of that day went by in a strange kind of blur. At the meeting, Alison won the approval of all board members for the Seahaven Artist Retreat. Afterwards, there was a celebratory dinner at Trafalgar House with Alison, the Parkers, Lord Edgar, Lady Susan, Fred Robinson and James all in attendance, laughing and talking together, everyone relaxed and happy. Afterwards, James had walked Alison back to the Heywood Summer house holding her hand all the way. When they entered, he went in search of her father, nervous and excited.

Despite her earlier confidence, Alison now paced the floor in the parlour below where her Mother occasionally looked up from her candlelit sewing with a look of amusement.

“Alison dear, you act as if we were all blind and your Father was … well. Not your Father. I think we already know the outcome.”

Moments later, Mr Heywood’s voice bellowed from above, “Alison, Elspeth! I need to speak with you.”

Mrs Heywood instantly dropped her sewing and, moving faster than she had in many a year, hurried up the stairs, candle in hand, ushering Alison along in front.

On entering the study, no words were required. For there were the two happiest men in Sanditon that evening, perhaps in the whole of England. Alison ran to James’ open arms and fell into his embrace.

“I am so glad for you both, “said Mr Heywood with a tearful smile, “For we knew in our hearts, since your time together in Willingden, that you had found your match in each other.” He looked at his own beloved wife and smiled. “And what a rare thing that is.”


	23. The Sanditon Cricket Match

The following day, the weather was fine for the annual Cricket Match and the whole town was present at the beach, either as participants or spectators.

Arthur and Diana Parker, Georgiana and the Beaufort Sisters busied themselves with last minute preparations. Alison, her mother and Mary Parker had arranged some activities to keep the children occupied and out of the way of the players. Charlotte and Mr Heywood sat in comfortable chairs in the shade of the marquees along with the Ladies Denham, Babington and Worcester, enjoying their amusing news and gossip. There were many new faces and some familiar ones too. Mr Crowe and Lord Babington were playing for the gentlemen’s team. Lord Beaumont had agreed to play too.

Mr Stringer was deeply embarrassed with the sudden quandary over which team to join. The jibes from the other players came thick and fast until Alison took matters into her own hands.

“James should play for the gentlemen and I shall join the workers.” She said picking up the bat and brandishing it with expertise, “I believe every cricket match should have at least one Heywood sister to liven things up!”

And so it was that Alison Heywood won the game for the workers team that year. And if anyone thought James Stringer had given her a few too many easy bowls, he was forgiven his folly, as a man in love always should.


	24. Time Passes at Sanditon & Seahaven

A year went by with little to vex the people of Sanditon and Seahaven.

The Summer Regatta was a resounding success and, as hoped, it was attended by The Prince Regent himself who had chosen to spend several weeks at the recently completed Royal Apartments with his good friend Lady Worcester nearby for company.

Not long after the Regatta, Charlotte and Sidney’s first child was born, named Harry after his godfather, Lord Babington. A jolly brown eyed boy like his mother and much adored by all the family.

Mr Heywood spent his time in Sanditon out of doors strolling the coastal path, painting with Alison or sitting with baby Harry on his lap as the busy world spun around them. As hoped, the revivifying qualities of sea air seemed just the tonic he needed to recapture his youthful energy.

Following the long awaited arrival of Harry Parker and Mr Heywood’s return to full health, the Heywood’s returned to Willingden for the Autumn and Winter with Alison choosing to stay on at the coast with Lady Susan. They returned again the following Spring with the happy news of Francis’ engagement to Isobel.

Lady Susan was spending increasingly less time in London and had taken a permanent apartment in Sanditon. Any hope she might have entertained of retiring from public life seemed to be thwarted by her continued popularity. London society was choosing to take up properties in Sanditon in ever increasing numbers, where they could be assured of her company and association. Perhaps as a secondary means of escape, she was spending increasing amounts of time at Beaumont with Sir Edgar no doubt working on the plans for Seahaven. Although, of course, people in seaside resort towns do not like to gossip.

Susan had recently received a letter from none other than Mrs Campion in which she thanked her profusely for having woken her as if from a most nightmarish sleep. Seemingly, their encounter affected her as much as it had Susan. Over the last few months Eliza had been making moves to use her husband’s wealth to establish a charitable concern for lost, abandoned or mistreated women. According to the news from London, her dedication and passion for the cause had won her the support of many. She had turned out to be, in Alison’s words, a true revolutionary.

Alison’s vision of the Seahaven artists retreat was proving to be a great success. Stringer, spurred on by passion for his fiancé and earnest desire to fulfil their combined dreams, excelled in his new role as chief architect. The very first finished property, nestled in the gardens of Seahaven, was sold to none other than Miss Cecily Gainsborough and where she led, in her wake followed a menagerie of fellow artists, appreciators and of course her beloved Mrs Tilly. There were several new investors, commissions for dwellings and even a recent London exhibition entitled “Seahaven” with paintings and sketches of the harbour and its people. At Lord Beaumont’s insistence, one or two of the towns people came with him to the opening to share in the town’s success.

Charlotte and Alison Heywood were now considered fully fledged Sanditon Sisters. It was well known that their charming personalities, hardworking natures and wide ranging skills were sure to bring popularity and success to whichever projects captured their interest. Indeed, Mr Tom Parker was often heard to remark how profoundly grateful he was for that coach ride disaster which brought the Heywood’s, and their boundless energy, to the heart of his family.

Circumstances had necessitated that James and Alison agree to a long engagement to allow him time to establish himself in his new position and to make arrangements for a family home. James chose to stay on at his father’s house with Fred and Hercules, despite his increased income. With his own savings and generous support from Lord Edgar and Lady Susan, he and Alison were able to set their wedding date much earlier than they had originally supposed and had only one year to wait. Regardless, as Miss Cecily remarked, there was no better place to spend a tolerably long engagement than on the dramatic and romantic English coast.


	25. The Wedding of Alison and James

One Summer morning, a year after their announced engagement, the friends and family of Miss Alison Heywood and Mr James Stringer gathered once more at the church on the headland above Sanditon and Seahaven.

The Heywood children crowded the front rows with their mother, the Parkers, the Sanditon Sisters, Lady Susan and Lord Beaumont. The rest of the pews were full to bursting with Sanditon and Seahaven residents and employees.

James waited at the altar with Fred as best man offering him support, encouragement and the odd jibe. Madame Delphine had taken great pleasure in dressing the groom, pronouncing that, “If he were not the handsomest man in the church she would be forced into retirement!”

And so he was. His natural good looks, height and strength were only complimented more by his beautiful gold jacquard waistcoat, new blue coat and matching hat.

“It has a certain architectural quality,” teased Fred as he placed the new hat on the pew for his friend, “All this time I’ve been praying you find yourself a new one and, now you have, it’s much the same as the last one!”

James shrugged, “Alison likes my taste in hats.”

The morning sun streamed in through the open doors as James and all the guests waited in anticipation of Miss Alison Heywood’s arrival. Moments passed. Then she was there, framed by sunshine.

Alison’s eyes danced with joy at the sight of James. Turning to smile at her Father, they walked slowly down the aisle together. Madam Delphine had dressed Alison in the most exquisite shade of blue. Her hair was bound loosely with a garland of wildflowers to match her bouquet.

She came to a stop next to James.

“Beloved,” he whispered.

They spoke their vows, James in his steady loving voice and Alison in her light clear one. Hymns were sung and Francis read a favourite poem. Reverend Hankins pronounced them husband and wife to the delighted cheers of their family and friends.

Surrounded by the good wishes of their loved ones, James took Alison in his arms and kissed her soundly. Never was there a couple more radiantly happy in each other’s presence. As they walk out into the sunshine, James smiled broadly his arm circling Alison’s waist holding her close. Their eyes met frequently in wonder a their good fortune.

All the guests followed the young couple out the church and prepared for the procession to Beaumont House for the wedding breakfast, except Mrs Tilly who lingered in the doorway for a moment.

“Theirs is a union of souls,” sighed Mrs Tilly with a sad smile, as Miss Cecily took her arm and they walked outside together to join the others.

The procession began with Alison and James had in hand, leading the way. Mr & Mrs Heywood walked behind them with Sidney, Charlotte and little Harry.

“I’m not sure anything could make this day happier,” said a tearful Mr Heywood.

“Well, there is something Papa,” Charlotte began tentatively, handing a wriggling Harry to Sidney,” I know you and Mama have been troubled over how best to accommodate the family whilst allowing Francis to establish himself at the farm. As it happens, there has been some discussion of late about setting up a library in town. Only we will need a diligent and knowledgeable librarian.”

Charlotte took her father’s arm, ”What would you say to taking up an entirely new occupation, and permanent residence here in Sanditon?

“Now that would be an adventure!” cried Mrs Heywood with delight.

Lady Leighton and Lady Denham’s manner towards one another had seemingly thawed for the occasion and they set off together side by side.

“He never stopped loving you, you know,” said Agatha, quite out of the blue, “Dear Rowleigh, he was such a disaster in most ways but in his regard for you he was most unwavering. That, and in his dedication to the gardens. Funny, he insisted on keeping the violet borders going every year, without fail.”

The two ladies regarded one another.

“Mother! Lady Denham!” cried young Lord Rowleigh as he caught up with them, “I insist on accompanying you both for the walk over to Beaumont House. Mrs Stringer has told me the wild Summer flowers hereabout cannot be beaten for beauty!”

The ladies smiled at one another and accepted his offered arms.

“We’d be delighted, my darling boy, thank you,” said his mother.

***

After the wedding breakfast there was a lull in the festivities. Guests returned to their accommodation to rest or enjoy the sunshine at the beach. Later they would gather again for the evening dance at the Assembly Rooms.

Mr and Mrs Stringer took their first walk alone as a married couple, from Beaumont House, past Seahaven Harbour, and on to Sanditon. Everyone who greeted them, called out in congratulations. They were both content, enjoying the simple sensory pleasures of the light wind in the grass and on their faces, the vivid colours of the sea asters and golden samphire.

Her hand was cool in his.

They left Seahaven, ascending the coastline towards the headland and Sanditon. When James pulled her in the direction of the old boundary wall, Alison instantly knew something was afoot. The upper reaches of the Seahaven development had been off limits for many months now, even for her.

As they passed over the stone crossing place, James caught her in his arms and kissed her. She leant into him, pliable, soft and completely his. He smiled at her flushed cheeks and lips. Removing his faded old floral scarf from his pocket, he tied it across her eyes with a mischievous grin.

“Trust me,” he whispered and soundly lifted her into his arms.

A short distance, passed several of the new dwellings nestled in their green and verdant cloaks, James stops and gently put Alison down turning her to face up the terraced hillside.

“Ready?”

James removed her blindfold. Alison took a sudden intake of breath and grasped his arm to steady herself.

“Oh James, it beautiful!”

There stood the most exquisite of dwellings, striking without being imposing and entirely in keeping with its surroundings. Built from Cornish stone with broad windows on the first two floors afforded excellent views of the sea and light for the rooms within. On the third floor, hidden within the Welsh slate roof, was a large attic space with two wide eyebrow dormer windows looking out to sea like watchful eyes.

“Just as you imagined it a year ago on this very spot, my love. I’ve had difficulty keeping it a secret. Thankfully I have had a network of spies and collaborators to assist me.”

They walked up the old steps through the garden, well on its way to recovering from the disturbance of the works, and stopped in front of the entrance. Above the door, carved in stone was the name “Minerva” and an owl motif.

Alison smiled, “Very fitting!”

“My own work, darling. I think my Da would have been pleased with the quality of the finish.”

He opened the door and turned to his new wife. “Would you like to see your new home, Mrs Stringer?”

The centre hallway rose to the roof, light and airy, with light streaming down from a domed window above. Drawing and dining rooms to the front caught the best of the natural light and the spectacular sea views. Kitchen, pantry and other practical rooms to the rear with views onto the kitchen and flower garden adjacent the house. Broad shallow rising stairs curved upwards to the first floor where several bright bedrooms and a second drawing room circled an elegant balcony.

James led Alison to an unusual set of stairs to the rear of the house leading to the uppermost balcony and through beautifully carved double doors, they emerged into a luminously bright open space lit in the main by those curious eyebrow dormers to the front now open to let in the sea air.

“Why James, it’s our school room from Willingden!” exclaimed Alison.

James smiled with satisfaction as his wife circled the room examining various familiar treasures. At the first of the two windows, her painting space had been reconstructed perfectly as if she had left it only the day before. At the other window, her father’s old telescope and a new draughtsman’s table with several completed drawings of the current works and many more conceptual sketches, paper fluttering in the breeze from the open window. Alison touched the drawings on the table showing the work her husband had put into designing their family home. She looked at him then, in such awe of his talent and dedication.

“It’s not exactly the same of course,” he conceded, “It had to evolve along with us.”

“But you remembered my dream and brought it to life”, she whispered tearfully.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms and brushed a curl of hair from her cheek.

“As you did mine.”

Their lips met tenderly at first, the kiss deepening with every moment. Soon the intensity of their desire overwhelmed them, and they sank to the floor with passionate urgency.

James broke the kiss, and with a shy smile, slowly removed his clothes, his eyes never leaving Alison’s. He pulled her to him once more and captured her willing mouth. His muscles tensed in response to her gentle touch, cool on his skin, and he gasped with pleasure. Slowly, with trembling fingers, James unfastened the buttons that secured Alison’s gown, exposing her silken skin to the warmth of his hands and the gentle sea breeze wafting in through the open windows. With nothing between them now, their spirits and bodies combined. She cried out his name, and finally, they were soaring free, flying on the elemental winds of their new coastal home.


	26. Epilogue

At the wedding dance later that evening, a substantially more raucous affair than the more stately occasions the Sanditon Assembly Rooms had seen thus far, the lovely young couple danced with joy in their hearts and eyes for no one but each other.

Lord Edgar and Lady Susan stood together sipping champagne, and observing the happy conclusion for their two proteges.

“I must admit, last year in the Spring, I thought those two would never have the confidence or courage to confess their feelings. Now look at them!” commented Lady Susan.

Lord Edgar, who had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening, commented, “For the most unique people amongst us, with the most inimitable minds, love may be difficult to find, yet, standing right before us. If only we take the trouble to look more closely.”

“Why …” said she, “ I do believe I detect the slightest whiff of sentiment.”

“Of one kind or another.”

Without another word, Lord Edgar boldly took Lady Susan by the hand, and swept her onto the dance floor.

It was said by many that Lady Susan had been heard to laugh that evening like a girl in her youth.

Such is the influence of the sea air of Sanditon.

**The End**


End file.
